A Thunderbird Among Lions
by James Adahy Smith
Summary: When a Native American wizard is introduced to the smartest witch of her age, he makes life changing decisions and a romance blossoms. James isn't an ordinary kid though, he has many strange and rare powers. rated m & romance for possible later chapters and crude language (not too much though) on indefinite Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Granger Dentistry," called a slender woman in a doctor's coat, "name?"

"My sons name is James Smith."

"Excellent, if you could just wait in the sitting room for just a bit." Replied the slender dentist

James was a seemingly normal native American child, except not only was he in the middle of England for the summer but he was also a wizard and student of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was quite muscular for a 12 ½ year old but he blamed his dad who was very active, and his ancestors were warriors. He was in England for the summer and he had a bad tooth ache, so they had to make due with what they had.

"Hi," welcomed a bushy haired girl who was reading a book that looked familiar to James, "my name is Hermione Granger."

She held her hand out to James and he shook it, as he sat down, he realised just what book she was reading.

"Quidditch Through the Ages," he whispered inquisitively, "I love that book."

"You're a wizard?" she asked incredulously

He nodded and they talked a bit more before he was called into get his tooth checked

**Authors note: this is just an idea, let me know what you guys think, is this even worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hermione," James asked timidly, "I am going to be in England for the summer, do you maybe wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I'd like at a lot." Hermione giggled.

On the ride to the hotel that James and his family were staying in, all he could think about was how great meeting Hermione was. He couldn't believe when his mom agreed to meet up with the Grangers in just two days! He had never really had a friend and he hoped that Hermione would be his first real friend.

As the weeks went on, James and Hermione hung out a lot. They learned many things about each other, they both LOVED learning and spent much time in the no-maj (muggle) libraries.

"Hey Hermione?" James turned to her and asked

"Yes James?" she asked

"Is there anyone special to you at Hogwarts," he asked nervously, "Cause it gets lonely at Ilvermorny."

She sighed and set her book down, "No, and I get exactly what you mean, Harry is the only one who ever listens to me," Hermione had began to twirl her curls as she had been talking, "why do you ask?"

"Oh um well like maybe we could go on a date before I leave for Ilvermorny?" he grinned sheepishly.

"I'd like that but, I do have to ask mum." Hermione was now red in the face and giggling.

"I had better ask my mum too." He joked in an awful British accent.

The second he got home he pulled out parchment and a pen, this is what he wrote.

"Dear Headmaster Fontaine,

First year, James Adahy Smith of house Thunderbird, I am formally requesting transfer to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do not feel as though I fit in at your school and feel that going overseas could benefit my education, I hope that I am not overstepping my bounds but could I receive a reply before the end of summer?

Thank you, James Adahy Smith"

Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine awoke to an owl outside his window, upon opening it he was surprised to find a transfer request. Begrudgingly he contacted Headmaster Dumbledore about the transfer, he wanted all students to be as happy as they can and to learn as much as they can.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Hermione,

Hey there Hermione, it's me James but you probably already knew that cause of my owl. I was just writing you with some fantastic news, I will not be returning to Ilvermorny, If Headmaster Fontaine fills out the transfer, but instead attending Hogwarts with you! I know it is sudden but not only are you my one real friend, I want to learn all about magic and Hogwarts's library is much bigger than Ilvermorny. Sorry for rambling, we can talk more about it on our date tomorrow.

Love, James A. Smith"

Hermione was woken by a Eurasian Eagle-owl who she knew was James', she had learned not to think that any animal was owned by James but to believe that they were simply helping each other. She pets Kotori for a bit and the owl chirped and ruffled her feathers before insisting Hermione take the note. As soon as she had taken the letter Kotori flew off. She read the note with a big smile on her face and finished reading with a happy sigh, she had better warn her father about the date. Hermione got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs, seeing her parents at the kitchen table she sat with them and cleared her throat to begin her speech.

"Mum, dad," she began, "James and I would like to go on a date, he asked me at the library and I of course said yes. We share so much in common that I would be ridiculous to let that opportunity pass. The date should be tomorrow."

Mr. Granger sighed, he knew this would happen sooner or later, "I suppose this could be arranged, but we will be in the area and ready to leave at any time." Mrs. Granger nodded in agreement.

"Oh, thank you daddy!" Hermione bolted up in her chair and hugged her parents tight.

Meanwhile at James' hotel a somewhat similar discussion was happening. –"I really like her father, I know it seems like I will never see her again but… I asked for a transfer to Hogwarts." James lowered his head at the end.

"James Adahy Smith," his father Baishan grumbled, "you know I would have agreed to a transfer, but you need to tell us these things!"

"Your father is right James," nodded Aylen, his mother, "but a date would be a good thing for you."

In James's family when his parents agreed on something conversation just cut off and they started something new. James got his money and went to buy a nice shirt; his traditional Native American wear would just earn him stares from the no-maj's. He would still wear his jewelry but that was because it was always tradition to wear your ancestors' accessories. He went and bought a nice dress shirt that he knew Hermione would like, and then walked to buy her a book he hoped she didn't have.

Dear Harry,

I hope your summer was better than you said it was, but I have important news! I, Hermione Jean Granger have a date! That boy that I have written about in everyone of my letters asked me on a date while at the library. I of course said yes immediately, but I cannot wait for you to meet him. He has gotten transferred to Hogwarts upon request! How romantic, he said that it was to better his education which I believe to an extent, but I think it was to see me. I cannot wait, I should get my things ready for tomorrow, but I had to write you this tiny letter. I will let you know how it went if I can remember, if I don't write you before the Hogwarts Express then I will see you then."

James had finished Quidditch Through the Ages for the billionth time and had just settled into bed when a beak tapping on his window came. James hauled himself out of bed and to the window to see not one but two owls, one was a snowy white and the other looked quite normal. He opened the window and gave both owls one treat each, they barked as he took the notes and they flew off in opposite directions. The first note was from a Harry J. Potter, must be Hermione's friend he thought as he opened it.

"Dear James Adahy Smith,

I have heard that you and Hermione are getting along great, please don't hurt her though she is a great girl and you seem rather nice. I am looking forward to meeting you in two days! Have a great date.

From Harry James Potter"

The next note was just a welcome letter to Hogwarts but to James it was like gold, he jumped up and down and ran all around his hotel room in excitement. This was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in, come in!" called Mrs. Granger from the kitchen.

"Hello ma'am, sir," replied James, straightening his back and trying not to look nervous. Hermione had warned him that her dad would try to scare him, 'I'll be a warrior next summer for god's sake pull it together, you aren't scared' his conscious screamed at him.

"How are you this evening James?" asked Mr. Granger asked as he motioned for James to have a seat.

"Good, how are you sir?" James replied with more confidence.

"I am well," Mr. Granger sighed, "I'd like to have a talk with you. Hermione is my only child and I love her very much, if anything were to happen to her, I would be stricken with not only grief but anger," Mr. Granger looked up at James, "do I make myself clear?"

James tried not to roll his eyes, he wasn't very scared of Mr. Granger, he respected him, but he wasn't a very intimidating man. It didn't help that James was a very stubborn boy and his size gave him more reason to butt head with people. But he liked Hermione, so he sighed, "yes sir."

At this point Mrs. Granger came out with tea and James sat on the floor to drink it, He still preferred the ground to chairs, and thanked her. Tea was drank in silence until about 5 minutes later Hermione came down. James stood and his jaw dropped, Hermione was in a pretty dress that she clearly had not worn in years for it was a bit tight and hugged her curves, but James thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Wow, Hermione you look magnificent!" James was a blushing mess.

"Thank you, James," Hermione wasn't much better about hiding her blush, but she tried her best, "You look good too."

With that they said their goodbyes and headed off to the restaurant James had picked out for them, as they walked they awkwardly held hands and made small talk, It was a warm evening with a nice breeze so they weren't to bothered by the shortness of their clothing. As they approached the restaurant James stopped her.

"Hermione, I like you a lot," James said in a panic, "and I don't want to mess this up, I have no idea what to order and I feel like a fool, but I may need your help. I hope this does not affect your opinion of me."

Hermione giggle for what felt like a full minute "James you do realise that is normal for most people right?"

"My family always makes me decide before we get to a place so that we do not waste peoples time." James blushed very much as Hermione had placed her hand on his arm in her fit of laughter.

James pulled her into the restaurant, and they were seated almost immediately. They placed their orders and began the discussion about the letters they had sent involving James changing schools.

"I know you didn't change schools just for education James," Hermione said just over a whisper, it was a quieter place, so they talked in hushed tones, "did you switch to be with me?"

"Maybe," James muttered, if he was a blushing mess before then he must be losing air because he was more red than a tomato at this point, although it did hide better on his copper skin tone, "you are my only friend and we ARE on a date so."

"that is surprisingly romantic James," Hermione's blush now rivaled James's, "I am glad we met this summer."

"So am I," he began, "Hermione do you think we could- "

He was cut off by the waiter bringing out their food, they ate in mostly silence. Occasionally James would work up the courage to ask her what he wanted to, but he would falter every time. The check was brought out and James paid before helping Hermione out of her chair and leading her out of the establishment. They walked to a local park and sat on a bench.

"James Adahy Smith," Hermione lectured, "you have been avoiding a question all night and it is time you spit it out!"

"fine," he muttered as he turned to look her in the eyes, "I know that this is a bit soon, but my ancestors taught us to chase what you desire, Hermione would you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, um James," Hermione was ecstatic but also nervous, she fiddled with the frill at the bottom of her dress, "y-yes!"

James then did something he didn't expect himself to do, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Hermione's lips before bolting back to his spot on the bench. They stayed quiet and confused for quite awhile before they got up and walked back to Hermione's house. Halfway back they started talking about what had happened and both agreed that while unexpected, it was quite nice.

James opened the door for Hermione, and they walked in, they talked for awhile and then James remember the gift he had gotten her, It was a No-Maj diary that he thought she might like, since he didn't know what book she didn't have. She loved it to the relief of James. They sat and talked about little things and then James's parents arrived, and it was time to go.

"See you on the train to school, Girlfriend." He emphasized the girlfriend part just to get under Mr. Granger's skin.

"bye James see you in a day!" Hermione shouted after him.

Next chapter will not be until Monday as I will be away from my computer and wifi, but I promise it will happen. Make sure to review! I need ideas for what Harry will want to know about James besides where he is from. Thank you to those who have followed and favourited my story it means a lot really, have a wonderful weekend everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

As James stepped onto Kings Cross Station, he was met by a wave of No-Maj's. He hugged his parents and left on his own, his cart in front of him. He headed for Platform 9 to look for 9 3/4. He found Hermione and her family saying goodbye and ran towards them.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," he turned and wrapped Hermione in a hug, "how are you all?"

"We are well," Mrs. Granger piped up before her husband could pester James too much, "but you two should be off to the train, I am sure Harry is waiting!"

James mouthed the words 'thank you' to Mrs. Granger as he ran through the pillar after Hermione. What he saw was breathtaking, a glistening red train and thousands of students rushing to get on. As he was surveying all the chaos, Hermione pulled him along to find her normal seat hoping that Harry could remember where it was.

"James you're about to meet my best friend," Hermione began, "please try and get along."

"I will try, I promise!" James replied as they sat in their normal box in the train car.

James and Hermione engaged in small talk for a bit while they waited for Harry and the train. James had told a joke when the doors were flung open and a raven-haired boy ran in, slamming the door behind him. As he turned to look at the two people in the room James noticed his glasses were damaged and his shirt had a rip in it.

"What the hell happened," James yelled while dodging a smack from Hermione for using bad language, "and who are you?"

"Oh hi, I'm Harry." Harry replied, as he was about to explain what happened, a boy with blonde slicked back hair threw open the door.

"Oh, Potter and the mud-blood have a new friend?" sneered the blonde.

Seeing Hermione physically draw back at the word made James angry, "I suggest you get the hell out of here kid, I don't know what that word you called Hermione means but if I hear you use it again I will have to challenge you to a duel. Am I understood?"

"Oh, an American challenging me, A Malfoy, to a duel," the brat laughed, "You have a protector _Mud-Blood_!"

Without a word James pushed the blonde into the hallway and drew his wand, "Get out of here brat!" James yelled.

"Or what?" sneered the child.

"This," James whipped his wand up and cast the first spell that came to mind, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

As the spell made its way to the blonde, everything was in slow motion for him, it was at this point he realised the size difference between himself and James, James was nearly a foot taller and had much more muscle mass. The spell hit him, and he went stiff and hit the ground with a thud. James walked back into his box and sat down casually. It seemed that Harry was quite impressed with James, but Hermione was a bit peeved, grateful but peeved.

"Wow," cried Harry, "I haven't ever seen anyone our age have those reflexes! You must be James; Hermione has told me a lot about you."

Harry held out his hand and James shook it, "Well I am to become a warrior in my tribe next summer so I am glad I can protect people. I just didn't like the sound of that word he used, Hermione obviously hates it so it must be bad."

"Malfoy is a pure-blood, they run wizarding society, especially in Britain," Harry sighed and sat back in his seat, "Mud-Blood is the term for a wizard with neither parent being magical, Hermione's parents are both muggles."

"Well then I am one of those too, why is that such a big deal?" asked James.

"I don't know James, but the Malfoys are very stuck up and rude, no one else treats Hermione that way."

"Good." James growled.

After that the box fell silent for a while, Hermione had curled up at James's side and fallen asleep, Harry was trying to fix his glasses and wouldn't let anyone help him, and James sat there thinking about how different this year would be. 'It'll be a good kind of different though, I have friends' he thought. He looked out the window to see the country side and watched the rolling hills.

"Hey Harry," James whispered, "are we allowed to have No-Maj stuff at Hogwarts? Cause I brought my old game boy and I was hoping to play it."

"I mean my dorm mates are both from the Muggle world and they bring stuff so I think it would be ok, could I watch though? I haven't ever seen people play video games."

"What!" rasped James, "how have you never seen video games?"

"Well, umm my parents died when I was a baby and I went to live with my aunt and Uncle and they don't let me do much besides clean and cook for them and my fat cousin."

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry that sounds awful." Muttered James.

James gestured for Harry to sit on his other side and he pulled out his game boy and put in 'The Sword of Hope' and began to play, Harry watched in awe and was silent as James explained how to play and what the goal of the game was. They sat like that for an hour before the Game boy came close to dying and James had to shut it off. It was late as they had been on the train a good couple of hours and Harry went to lay down before they got there, James sat awake on a guard duty of sorts. He was right to have stayed up because a knock came, and Malfoy's cronies tried to walk in.

James stood up, towering over the boys and they gulped before pulling out their wands.

"Really?" James sighed, "EXPELLIARMUS!" the two boys' wands flew across the train car and clattered to the ground.

"I don't like bullies, go on and get out of here." James deepened his voice to sound more intimidating.

The two boys scrambled away towards their wands and disappeared. That's when James saw Hogwarts out the window. It was magnificent.

**Sorry for the long wait, I had computer problems and a tornado warning forced me to the basement for a couple hours, I am back, and I will post one more today after this one. As always; like, review, follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

James ran to his box and shook Hermione and Harry awake.

"Look look, we're here, Hogwarts!" James shouted

Hermione giggled at James for a minute before scowling, "Don't wake me up in that manner again please."

James blushed and apologized before packing away his things and following harry to put his robes on while Hermione locked the box and changed fast into hers, they all met at the exit to the train.

" 'Arry my boy," came a rough booming voice, " 'ow are ye? Issat a new friend ye got there?"

"Hagrid! I'm doing okay and yeah this is James," He motioned for Hagrid to bend down before whispering in his ear "Hermione's boyfriend."

"Oh, really now?" Hagrid Bellowed, "Nice to meet ye James, take good care of miss Granger or ye'll answer ta me!"

"y-yes sir," James stuttered before Realizing that Hagrid was the magical creature's teacher that Hermione told him about, "Mr. Hagrid! I can't wait for your class, you see as a native American I love to learn about nature, and this is all fairly new to me, I look forward to your class!"

Hagrid beamed and chuckled before walking off with the first years to take them on the boats. Harry, Hermione, and James made their way to the carriages but James was stopped by a woman with a Scottish accent.

"Are you James Adahy Smith?" she waited for a nod before grabbing him, "Headmaster Dumbledore needs you."

She whisked him away and before he knew it he was in front of a massive table in the great hall, in front of him was an old man with a very long white beard and a genuine smile on his face.

"Welcome Mister Smith, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster Dumbledore, and I have heard very good things about your level of learning form my friend Agilbert Fontaine. You should be a fourth year at the level you are learning spells but sadly you lack in writing and test taking, I am sure Ms. Granger can help you with that. Ahh I am sorry I do know about you and miss Granger but do not worry I do not mettle in my students personal lives unless they are in danger," Dumbledore looked up and saw the students pouring in to the hall and caught eyes with Hermione frantically looking for James, he smiled and gestured for her to sit, "now James I want you to sit on this stool and when the students are seated I will get you sorted into your house."

James did as he was told and many students gave him weird looks as he sat, he figured it was because of how he was clearly out of place. He waited for at least a minute before Dumbledore used sonorous.

"greetings returning students of Hogwarts, before we sort the first years, we have a special sorting to do. Minerva, will you introduce us to our newest second year student?"

"I would be honoured Dumbledore," McGonagall replied, "This is Mr. James Smith, he has transferred form Ilvermorny in the United States to learn here with us. No matter what house he is sorted to I and the rest of staff expect him to be accepted into our school. Now Mr. Smith would you please put the sorting hat on."

James took the sorting hat from her and plopped it on his head. As he did so, it moved and began thinking out loud.

"hmmmm, a warrior in his tribe ehh? He is handy with a wand, cunning, smart but not book smart. I say GRYFFINDOR!"

To James' left, he heard the roaring of cheers and clapping from all the students, even professor McGonagall clapped. He was directed to the table that was still cheering and found Hermione and Harry, Hermione had saved him a seat. Across from them were two red headed twins, they introduced themselves as Fred and George. He was introduced to more people but he wasn't paying that much attention. Dumbledore welcomed the first years who were sorted, a couple to Slytherin, a couple to Gryffindor, and the rest were sorted to other houses.

"Now let us feast!" boomed Dumbledore.

As he said those words food appeared on the table. James and Harry dug in like rabid animals, Hermione however ate gracefully. James felt a tap on his back, when he turned around, he noticed a very short old man.

"I am Professor Flitwick; I would like to talk to you after the feast" the short professor said.

"of course, Professor," James replied, "but where do I find you?"

"I will get him to you professor." Said Hermione.

Professor Flitwick thanked them and left to go back to the head table. James dug into food for another 10 minutes before the lights changed and they were told to follow the head boy of their house, Hermione told the Gryffindor head boy that they were to meet Flitwick in his classroom and she got a pass. They walked away ahead of the group and were soon alone.

"James?" asked Hermione as she looped her arm in his, "why did Dumbledore need you?"

"I don't really know, he just told me I should be a fourth year but that my test taking and writing need work, so I am to stay in second year, he also knew about us being together." James replied

Hermione's jaw dropped at the fact that her boyfriend should be skipped ahead two years, "James how many spells do you know?"

"I don't know, my tribes chief requested I take advanced classes and the Headmaster agreed so I learned my spells and other classes with the third years instead of the first years and I passed all my classes and exams but my test scores almost caused me to fail, why?"

"This is very uncommon in the wizarding world James; I am very impressed though. You must teach me some new spells; I will help you work on your assignments."

"Okay, sounds fair." James replied as they stopped in front of a set of doors.

Hermione opened the doors and pulled James in. Flitwick was waiting for them.

"Miss granger you may stay but please sit in the back, as for you Mr. Smith," Professor Flitwick turned his attention to James, "as requested by Dumbledore you will learn charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the fourth years, all other classes will be learned with the second years. This is a great honor and is to be taken seriously, is that understood?"

"Yes professor, I will not disappoint." James responded politely

"Also, what was that about you being a warrior in a tribe Mr. Smith?" Asked the tiny professor.

"I am a native American and my dad is next in line for chief, next summer I will become a warrior. It has been bestowed on my family since before written records, we are the leaders of our tribe." replied James in a very serious tone, his father had made him very proud to be in his family.

"Interesting, maybe you could write the muggle studies professor a report with Miss Granger's help." Flitwick muttered, "that is all, you are excused."

With that Hermione and James walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room.


	7. Chapter 7

James and Hermione had been walking toward the Gryffindor common room to relax with Harry, when they were stopped by none other than Malfoy and his gang.

"Malfoy, back for more are you?" asked James who was puffing up his chest to look even bigger than he already was.

"You may have been able to take me down, but I wasn't prepared for it," snarled Malfoy, "plus I have these bozos as back up now."

"Hermione, the commons are behind us. I will meet you in there if you would like to leave this pointless meeting," James sighed as he turned to Hermione, "I can deal with this."

Hermione knew she would have to argue with James, so she nodded and whispered in his ear, "next time I am helping, or you won't hear from me for a week." As she left, she made sure James was watching and stomped off.

"Wow, who knew Mud-Bloods were civilized!" Malfoy shouted after Hermione.

"Not all Mud-Bloods are as civilized Malfoy," James said with a smirk as he pulled out his wand, "You're looking at a very angry Mud-Blood!"

Instead of the usual Malfoy talk, he pulled out his wand and very sloppily shot a few spells at him which were Blocked by James with a simple protego. James then shot a jelly-legs jinx at Malfoy. Seeing their friend out for the count, Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Malfoy and ran. James stood there a moment longer to make sure they didn't return to harass more Gryffindors, he then left to go back to the commons. He kept his Pear wood phoenix core 12 ½ inch wand in his right hand prepared for anything to attack him.

He reached the fat lady portrait and realized no one had told him the password, so he paced trying to come up with something to get in. about 3 minutes in it swung open and a short boy with a camera came out and saw James, having heard the story of how he dealt with Malfoy he snapped a picture of him. James didn't really appreciate it but ignored it for now. He ran into the lush room and looked around, upon seeing Hermione's back facing the doorway, he snuck up on her and wrapped his arms around her lifting her up and causing her to shriek before hitting James in the stomach with his elbow.

"James Smith!" she yelled, "I do not care what we are, do not scare me like that!"

Harry was too busy laughing to comment. James looked around and noticed everyone had gone silent due to the commotion, James and Hermione blushed and walked Quite fast towards a corner of the commons with a love seat. The two sat and Hermione immediately bombarded him with questions.

"Are you ok? What did you do to him? Did you hurt him? Did he hurt you?" she asked rapid fire questions.

"Yes, I am fine, I used the jelly legs jinx, he hit his head on the ground, so I don't really know how hurt he is, and he got like two spells off and they missed me entirely." James replied as he opened his arms for Hermione to scoot into.

"I am glad you're okay, but McGonagall won't be happy that Snape's favorite child was hurt, she will be happy when she finds out that it was due to his bullying and that he wasn't actually hurt per say." She replied as she scooted into James' lap and felt his arms wrap around her creating a warm shield.

"Hey love birds," Harry whispered from behind the two, "you do know that everyone is watching right?"

"Thank you harry but I think we're good," James replied, "Hermione what do you think?"

"Hmm?" she blinked, looking up from a book, "oh yeah I was just reading and I'm not even sure what James was doing."

"I was just sitting here, not much to do in the common room on the first day." yawned James.

"Well I guess you're right but, almost everyone is watching you two." Harry said, "James our room is on the second floor of the boys tower, I saved you the bed closest to mine."

James nodded in thanks and went back to dozing off while Hermione sat in his lap reading a book. As students headed to their rooms, they would stare at the two in either disgust or just happy for the two. The twins James had met at dinner stopped in front of them.

"hey," they said in unison, "if you two ever need a snogging place let us know, we know the whole castle." Fred, or was it George, winked and they strode off.

"Those two are Hogwarts' main pranksters, just ignore them James." Hermione said, trying to hide her blush.

"OK," James said, stirring from his comfortable position, "we should head to bed, we have classes tomorrow."

They gave each other an awkward good night kiss and went to their separate towers. James walked up the flights of stairs and tugged open the big wooden door, when he opened it he was hit with confetti! His new dorm mates had decided to welcome him by scaring the living day lights out of him, he yelped and punched in front of him, nearly hitting one of them.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is all this?" James said, rubbing his face.

"Sorry James," Harry called out through the commotion, "the boys and I thought we would welcome you to the dorm! Introduce yourself guys!"

"Hi I'm Neville Longbottom." Said a clearly shy boy.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan!" shouted an Irish lad in a football jersey.

"And I'm Dean Thomas." Said the last.

"Well It is nice to meet you all," said James with a smile, "but I have a lot of classes tomorrow." With that he cast a spell on his curtains and changed before opening them.

"James, second years only have like three classes first day," Harry said looking quite confused, "and I'm sure with your new girlfriend you'll whiz past it!" harry finished with a chuckle

"Actually Harry," James said with a massive sigh, "I am taking some fourth-year classes."

At this his roommates were silent except for nods and murmurs. James said good night and fell fast asleep.


	8. Announcement

**Update: I will be writing two chapters tomorrow. I do school online and I had to make sure everything was all caught up because my last day is tomorrow, chapter will be getting longer as well as my creativity will solely be focused on this story. Thank you so so much for getting my story to 600 views! I know there are stories with more, but this is my first attempt and I am elated to find people enjoying it. I might do a Q&A at 1,000 views but we will see. Anyway, reviews have helped immensely so please don't hesitate. Love you all so much have a great day and I will see you all tomorrow**

** Signed, James Adahy Smith.**


	9. Chapter 9

James awoke to a quite room, as he looked around, he noticed the others were also rising.

"Seamus," James called, "where is the bathroom, I would like to take a shower before breakfast and classes."

"Oh, it's over there mate." Seamus yawned as he pointed to a doorway.

James nodded his thanks and gathered his robes and clothes for the day. Walking into the room, he locked the door and stripped down. He looked in the mirror and saw himself staring back tiredly. He was a well-built 12 ½ year old with strong facial features, flowing black hair that hit his shoulders, piercing brown eyes, the last time he was measured he was about 5' 9". Overall he thought he looked decent enough and hopped in the shower. Washing was simple and took no more than two minutes, he got out and dried himself with a spell and went to brushing his teeth and hair. He got dressed and left the private bathroom.

"Hermione is waiting for you," called Neville who had gotten ready before the rest of them, "said she wanted to go down to breakfast early, sounded like she wanted it to be just the two of you."

"Thanks Neville," James replied clapping him on the shoulder just hard enough to tell him not to mess with him, but in a friendly way, "I'll see you all in the great hall."

With that James hopped down the stairs, he realized he was missing something, so he bounded back up the steps. He got into his trunk and put on his ancestors jewelry, making sure to put it on over his other clothes, it was disrespectful to hide your ancestors gifts, he tucked an eagle feather in his hair just because he felt like it and then met Hermione down in the common room.

"About time, did you have to perform your beauty spells?" Hermione giggled.

"You know me, I am all about looking like a princess," James rolled his eyes and fiddled with the turquoise ring on his middle finger, "let's go, I am starving!"

Hermione led the way out of the common room, and they joined the bustle of students already out in the halls. They walked in silence towards the staircase, James froze for a moment when he saw them moving. _Magic just magic _he thought. They continued their trek to the great hall, pushing past students. As they reached the doors to the great hall, they were stopped by professor Snape.

"As you are a new student you may not be aware," he snarled at James, "Students are not to attack other students."

"Professor if I may just explain," James tried to say calmly, "Malfoy attacked me and Hermione, I used only minor jinxes that cause no lasting damage."

"You would be better to stay away from Mr. Potter's friends; they seem to do no good." Snape whisked around, his robes following him.

"Five points to Gryffindor," McGonagall beamed at James, "most students would have come up with a fake story, thank you for telling the truth and keeping your cool Mr. Smith."

James nodded and continued into the great hall where he and Hermione sat across from the twins.

"Howdy," Fred said in an awful American accent, "that's how you greet each other in the States right?"

James howled with laughter at that, "If you are an 80-year-old man from Texas," He grinned from ear to ear, "most Americans just say hi or hello."

"told you!" cried George as he hit his brother on the back of the head.

Food was put on the table and the boys shoveled it down their throats. About ten minutes later when Fred, George, and James were done eating Hermione asked one of the fourth years to show James to his first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. When James got to the room he immediately knew that professor Lockhart was a ɬeíɬchoo, liar in Apache, and knew that this class was going to be hellish, so instead of learning from his so called teacher, he learned from the fourth year text book from last year as Lockhart had made the children read his own books. And hour later James was the first out of the classroom, he looked on his schedule and saw a free period. He asked a student where the library was and after getting directions, headed for the massive room. Upon reaching it he immediately saw Hermione and Harry sitting in a corner.

"You aren't trying to steal my girlfriend are you," James half-joked, "cause I really don't want to have to duel you."

Harry gulped, after realizing James was joking, he nervously chuckled, "No I am not I can promise you that."

"Anyway, how was Lockhart's class," asked Hermione, "I heard he was quite full of himself."

"He is what my father calls a ɬeíɬchoo," James grumbled, "that means liar in apache I believe, looks like I will be learning from a book I picked up. Luckily this book is great!"

_He is just like Hermione _Harry thought.

"That is great James, you simply must let me read it with you!" Hermione said a bit louder but not loud enough to get yelled at in the library.

James nodded and scooted in next the Hermione, they were there for several hours but the book had been set on the table, the two had been staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, you two," Harry grimaced as James looked up at him with what-the-hell-do-you-want-Potter eyes, "it is time to go to potions."

They all groaned and headed to the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10

"This class will not be easy," Snape said in his usual voice, "if you do not follow my instructions to the letter you will fail this class, no exceptions. Now Dumbledore has made me promise to introduce our newest second year, Mr. Smith. Now that is done, open your potion textbooks to page 7."

Class flew by that day; no potions were made today so it was just going over the "exact science of potion making". James was admittedly more focused on Hermione; He had been since they sat down, something about her bushy hair and shortness was adorable to him. He just wanted to pick her up and run off, speaking of, he had a date planned and he had forgot to ask her. He wrote her a note,

Dear Hermione, would you like to accompany me on a date by the lake?

As he slid it over to her side of the table, Snape zoomed in and snatched it up.

"Dear Hermione, would you like to accompany me on a date at the lake," Snape smirked, "Mr. Smith while I do not mind dates please do not write notes in class."

James was fuming with rage, "Sure professor sorry." He growled and gathered his things. Everyone was getting up to leave when Hermione stopped him.

"Lunch date?" she blushed heavily, "of course I would James!"

James pumped his fist in the air, picked up Hermione bridal style, and ran from the room straight to the lake. Hermione was giggling and red faced the entire time as she was wrapped in James' loving and strong arms. James was so focused on getting to the lake that he didn't hear Hagrid running after them calling their names.

"James 'ermione!" Hagrid bounded after them, "I need to speak with ya two!"

As James sat Hermione down on the blanket, he heard pounding steps and pulled out his wand.

"Whoa James," Hagrid flung his hands up, "It's just me 'Agrid!"

"Sorry Hagrid, I thought it was that slimy bastard Malfoy." James breathed.

"I wanted to ask ye a question James," Hagrid plopped down with a great thud, "'ave you ever seen a Thunderbird?"

"Well when I was little and couldn't sleep I went out into the canyons and was swept into the air by a great four winged bird with lightning trailing behind it, next thing I know I am riding him through the canyons and he is taking me somewhere but I am strangely calm. He sat me down and put his head in my lap. Then I- I oh you are gonna think this is ridiculous but he… he spoke to me!"

Hagrid gasped, "You can speak ta creatures! James we 'ave to go see Dumbledore now!"

"Hagrid I will gladly go to Dumbledore but first I would like to have this date with Hermione."

Hagrid blushed and nodded "meet me in me hut." With that he walked off.

"James this is incredible- "she was cut off by James he planted a kiss firmly on her lips.

"We can talk about this later." James whispered as he pulled out sandwiches that he had made.

They ate and talked for a good hour before Hermione snuggled against his chest and sighed happily, "You know James, I have never had a crush on anyone let alone have a boyfriend."

James laughed and wrapped his arms around her, "Neither have I, mom and dad made me focus on my studies and chores."

They lay there for another good thirty minutes before James started to clean up, "Would you like to go with me to speak with Dumbledore?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and jumped on his back, as if she was signaling him to go, he tore across the grounds headed for Hagrid's hut. When they reached their destination, Hagrid was waiting with his dog.

"Can ye try talking to Fang 'ere James?" Hagrid's eyes had lit up at the possibilities of such things.

"Well um Hagrid," James rubbed the back of his neck, "I have never really practiced or even knew I had this skill."

"Oh, sorry there James." Hagrid grumbled, "anyway follow me."

He walked towards the castle and they followed in silence. When they reached the gargoyle blocking the headmaster's office Hagrid muttered 'lemon drops' and the gargoyle side stepped and a spiral staircase appeared, they walked up, and Dumbledore called them into his office.

James stared in awe at the amount of things in his office, whirring, spinning, humming. Items of all sorts were in this mans office and James was stunned.

"I see you like my office," Dumbledore chuckled, "you are welcome to sit down, I have heard that you can speak to animals James, this is an extremely rare power and I am sure if I trained you, you could assist Hagrid during classes. Is that acceptable Hagrid?"

"Are ye serious Professor?" Hagrid's eyes lit up.

"Quite serious, Rubeus," Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye as he looked back at James, "we could begin training now if you would like, this is both you and Ms. Granger's free time, she may stay and watch but please leave questions till after the lesson."

And so lessons began, James struggled greatly at first, but by the end of the lesson he could hold conversations with not only Fang, but Fawkes as well. James was ecstatic to talk to animals, he found them more understanding then humans anyway.

"Headmaster," James said as he was walking out, "thank you so much."

Dumbledore grinned and nodded his understanding. James and Hermione left his office and she immediately fired a barrage of questions at him.

"what does it feel like when you are talking, does it make you tired, how much are you going to use this, can you teach me?" Hermione was running out of breath as she fired away.

"It feels like normal talking, No more tired then when I am talking to you or Harry, I plan to use this all the time, and sadly Dumbledore's book said you can only be born with it."

Seeming satisfied, Hermione grabbed James' hand and ran to the common room, she had to tell Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

"You WHAT?!" Harry yelled; the entire common room looked over at them as Harry erupted in shock.

"I can talk to creatures," James said calmly, "Dumbledore said it was rare."

"No bloody shite!" Harry yelled, he shrunk at the look Hermione gave him, "sorry Hermione."

"Harry do you not understand the possibilities?" Hermione asked incredulously, "James can help Hagrid! At least that is what Headmaster Dumbledore said."

They talked amongst themselves, after a while they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione latched onto James as they walked, and Harry walked ahead a bit. That's when Draco came along yet again.

"Have you still not learned your lesson Draco?" James sighed, "I don't much care for beating you senseless, but I will."

"Cool it Mud-Blood," Sneered Draco, "I heard you were even freakier then it seems. You can talk to animals Red-skin?"

James was fuming at the racist comment, his fist clenched he was on the verge of reaching for his wand when Harry started laughing and pointing behind Draco. Everyone looked and saw a very angry looking McGonagall standing next to an angry Hagrid.

"Twenty Points from Slytherin and detention with me Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall was fuming, "Hagrid thank you for telling me of this disgraceful act of racism."

"Just doin' me duty McGonagall." Hagrid winked at the Trio of Gryffindors and bounded off to his seat at the head table.

Malfoy stomped off to the Slytherin table and McGonagall gestured for the three remaining students to go enjoy dinner. They did as they were told and sat across from the Weasley twins, they immediately launched into their usual awful American accents and made James buckle with laughter.

"How is our favorite warrior," started George.

"Did you defeat Malfoy in another battle?" Fred finished his brothers' sentence.

James stifled his laughter before replying, "Not quite, Hagrid saved me from beating the living daylights out of him by summoning McGonagall, He got 20 points taken from him AND detention with her!"

The two red heads looked on in glee as James recalled the events, they did frown when Malfoy called him a Red skin but other than that they enjoyed the tale. The sat and ate and talked about all the interesting pranks they had pulled, they sat off fireworks in the Slytherin halls. As dinner was about to end Dumbledore stood to speak.

"My dear students," Dumbledore began, "It has been brought to my attention the amount of bullying going on, this simply will not be allowed in my school. If seen, you are to report it to a Professor or me directly. I will not stand for this, it is disgusting," Dumbledore looked over at James, Hermione, and Harry with a look of apology, "other then that I would like to remind all students that the forbidden forest is, like its name states, forbidden to all students. Have a wonderful night!"

With that James picked up Hermione and ran, Harry was keeping up rather well until he slipped and fell, he slid all the way down the hallway and bumped the wall. His heart beating rapidly, he turned around to see James laughing, he came over and helped Harry up, Hermione was on James' back, her legs wrapped around his torso. Harry couldn't help but laugh and they headed onwards.

"James, did you do that?" Harry asked.

"No mate, pipe must be busted or something," James chuckled, "although maybe Fred and George tried some sort of spell."

At that they all laughed as they came to the fat lady portrait.

"Hello children," she sang, "how are you?"

"Just fine, how are you?" Hermione asked as she put her head on James' shoulder so that the fat lady could see her.

"Ah there are the love birds, I am doing well." She replied.

"Lion's mane." Whispered James and the portrait swung open.

The trio walked in and plopped down on the couch, they warmed by the fire and talked with the twins, who wished they had thought of that prank. It was nearly midnight when they went to bed.

"See you tomorrow Hermione," James planted a kiss on the top of her head and picked her up into a hug, "sleep tight."

Hermione gave him a hug as well and blushed, "you too James."

"Night Hermione." Harry said and headed up the stairs.

James followed right behind him and they were in their room in a couple seconds, they greeted their roommates and decided to talk for a while.

"Hey Neville," James asked, "could you help me with some herbology homework during free time tomorrow?"

"Oh sure," Neville replied, happy he had friends that appreciated his work. Neville was the top of their class in herbology, "I'm guessing Hermione and Harry will be there too?"

"You bet!" Harry and James rang out at the same time.

After that it settled down and they all eventually fell asleep.

"James!" Harry yelled, "wake up! There is a spot on the quidditch team! You should try out!"

"Really?" James mumbled, waking up, "Yeah I used to play keeper for the Thunderbird team."

"Awesome lets go, you do have a broom, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I have a firebolt," James said going to a bag by his trunk, "see look, I customized it when I got it."

As James pulled out his firebolt Harry saw that instead of the usual bristles being everywhere, they were braided, feathers were weaved into the bristles, and the handle had a better grip on it.

"Madam Hooch is definitely going to have to inspect that," Harry chuckled, "looks great though mate!" Harry went to chance into his uniform, he would be helping to test the try-outs.

"Lets go!" James said, he had changed into his old uniform, tight leather gloves, athletic pants, and a robe to keep you warm, the shirt was a sort of football jersey, but it was form fitting.

"What in the bloody hell are you wearing!" Harry busted into laughter, joined by Fred and George.

"My old Quidditch uniform?" James was confused until he saw what they wore.

"Madam Hooch!" Harry called to a tall woman with spiked up gray hair, "James here is here to try out for keeper, but his broom is custom, you might want to look it over first."

"Excellent, let me see it Mr. James," James handed her the broom and she looked it over, quite impressed by the craftsmanship of the customizations, "excellent work James nothing wrong with the core or any of that so you are good to go. Lets see how you fly, go on, up up!"

The quidditch team shot up and James took that as his sign to join, He shot up in a corkscrew fashion, just to show off a bit, he weaved through the hoops and joined a formation that the rest of the team was engaged in.

"Excellent," Madam Hooch called from the ground, she unleased the quaffle, bludgers, and the snitch, "let's see how you do Mr. Smith!"

And the game began, James took his place in front of the three hoops and the team lined up, taking turns trying to score on him, he blocked every attempt and loved every second. Flying was like therapy except you didn't have to talk to any weird doctors. The Gryffindor team was ecstatic to have a good prospect but James wasn't done with his practice, They brought out the replacement team and played a real match, James watched the entire field and blocked every goal except one when he got a little too cocky, Harry of course got the snitch and the game was over. James' heart was pumping, and he had a smile plastered on his face, that's when he heard clapping and saw the team, and Hermione in the stands, cheering for him.

"I'm Oliver Wood," came a boy on a broom, "If ya want the spot, it is yours."

James looked over at Hermione who gave a thumbs up, then at Harry who nodded, "I'll take it Oliver!"

The team cheered and flew around him for a while before Hooch made them come down, James landed and hopped off his broom, this year he had friends to play the game with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: this is my first attempt at writing a quidditch match, let me know if yall like it or not. Also sorry for the lack of chapter yesterday, I was babysitting, and I forgot to write. Anyway, thanks for almost 1,000 views! I love you all thank you for making my hobby something more.**

It had been two weeks since James made it onto the Gryffindor quidditch team, today was his first official game, and it was against Slytherin.

"Weeeeelcommee," cried Lee Jordan, "I am your fantastic announcer, welcome to the first game of the year! Introducing our teams, for Gryffindor! Captain Oliver Wood, also a chaser, Alicia Spinnet as chaser, Fred and George Weasley are your Gryffindor beaters for today, a newcomer as keeper, James Smith! And last but certainly not least Harry Potter as Gryffindor seeker!" he did the same for Slytherin, but the only player James recognized was Malfoy as seeker.

"Madam Hooch is releasing the balls… AND WE'RE OFF!" Lee shouted, "James seems extremely focused, we'll see how long that lasts, Harry and Draco are on the hunt for the snitch, no sign so far, OHHHHHH Fred saves Oliver from a NASTY Bludger hit!"

James was only half listening to the commentary, he saw the quaffle fly towards the middle post and snatched it up, hurling it towards Alicia, she caught it and flung it into the goal.

"OHHH, Gryffindor leads by twenty!", Lee was practically glowing with glee, "Looks like James isn't new to the game after all folks, he is holding his own and works well with his fellow lions!"

It was halfway through the game, tied 100-100, when Harry saw the snitch, he faked to the left and then shot towards the stands.

"Oh," Lee looked confused, "I think Harry spotted the snitch. Draco is trying to catch up but… oh, oh? HARRY CAUGHT THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR WIIIIINNSSSSSS!"

The whole Gryffindor team shot off towards Harry and cheered, the stands were so loud that you could probably hear the students from muggle London. The team stayed there, basking in their victory for a while, then they headed towards the locker room.

"James," Fred and George hollered, "those were bloody brilliant plays mate!"

"If you two hadn't saved my ass I wouldn't even still be conscious," James turned to look at the whole team. "I couldn't have done any of this if you guys hadn't been there to support me, and Harry holy hell, that was amazing flying. That fake totally threw those snakes off!"

"Good work team but we still need more practice, the Ravenclaw's are really good this year. Hufflepuff won't be a problem but we could do better." Oliver stood in the middle giving his speech.

Hermione was waiting for James and tackled him to the ground when he walked out. She peppered his cheeks in kisses.

"James that was brilliant," Hermione beamed, "admittedly I had almost no idea what was going on, but I saw how well you worked with the team. I am so proud of you. And you too Harry."

The two boys nodded their thanks, James picked Hermione up and trotted up the grounds to the common room.

"Hermione thanks for being so supportive, I thought the team was gonna hate me, but between Harry, Fred, and George; they really helped the team understand that I wasn't going to mess everything up. It feels like a real team now, the Thunderbirds always fought, and we sucked because of it. I'm glad to have a good team, and Oliver works us hard, but it's cause he knows our potential."

"What he said." Harry was puffing for air, flying was fun, but a game was exhausting.

The three walked in silence, Hermione rode on James' back in silence, until they got to the commons. They plopped onto the couch, exhausted, and began to chat amongst themselves.

"Hey James," Oliver Wood said, "can I talk to you?"

"I'll be right there," James replied as he squeezed Hermione's hand and then got up, "what's up Oliver?"

"I just wanted to thank you for a good game, I also had a question for you. What's with the modifications to your broom?"

"Oh," James chuckled, "I never liked the bristles sticking every which way so I braided them, the eagle feathers in the braids are bald eagle feathers, the grip is because I have a tight grip and I was ripping off skin, the rest is just Native American stuff, like the beads."

"Interesting," Oliver nodded, "good blocks, if you keep playing like that, using teamwork, you'll replace me as captain."

James and Oliver chuckled, and Oliver pat him on the back before heading for his dorm. James walked back to his seat and Hermione instinctively curled up against him. They sat like that and eventually fell asleep.

"Mr. Smith, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore chuckled as he saw the two second years cuddled up on the common room couch, "while that looks comfortable, it isn't very appropriate, please watch where you do that please. Anyway, are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes, sir." James yawned and woke Hermione, "You should head to bed Hermione, I will only be an hour or two."

"Fine." She grumbled, she stumbled up the stairs and they heard a door shut.

James blushed, "sorry about that sir, I lost track of time, I was exhausted from my quidditch match."

Dumbledore smiled and headed for the door, "It is quite alright Mr. Smith, I'm surprised you made it to the common room on your own, that was quite an impressive match. You did Ms. Granger and your house proud!"

"Th-Thank you sir," James stuttered, "I didn't know you liked quidditch."

"I love it my dear boy!" Dumbledore laughed at the look James' face, "we are here."

James hadn't even realized that they were outside, but they were in front of Hagrid's hut. It must have been early, because the sun had barely risen. Dumbledore rapped on Hagrid's door, and a deep bark was heard, along with Hagrid yelling and Fang to shut it.

"Ah Dumbledore, James," Hagrid boomed, "'ow are ye sir?"

"Quite well Hagrid, James is here for his lesson, I am here to help."

"Oh well come in," Hagrid rushed them into his hut, "'ave a seat, tea?"

"Yes please." said both Dumbledore and James.

With that the lesson began, they talked about many different creatures, James talked to Fang for a while, Fang loved James, and loved talking apparently cause he never shut up unless James was speaking. Currently Fang was curled up onto James' lap and talking a mile a minute.

'Hagrid gave me stew last night, I love stew, do you like stew?" said Fang excitedly

'I like some stews, I am glad you are doing well, but I have a feeling my lessons are going to be harder soon. I can do it, but I hope you can come with me, I quite like talking to you Fang' Said James with a smile on his face.

If dogs could smile then Fang was positively beaming with happiness, he didn't talk much because there were no dogs to talk to, so he talked a lot to James. He was happy he wasn't annoying James. He would have to watch how much he talked though; he didn't want to scare off a good friend.

"James, it seems Fang likes ya," Hagrid chuckled, "he's usually a grumpy ol' pig."

"He has no one to talk to, poor little guy," James scratched behind Fang's ear, "I was wondering if he could come with me during my lessons, he is a good dog and he might help me."

"O' course, 'e can!" Hagrid boomed.

It was another hour before James said goodbye to Hagrid and Fang followed him up to meet Hermione.

'Is this the girl you talk about James?' fang asked.

'Yeah, she's beautiful, isn't she?' sighed James.

'She likes you a lot, I can tell,' Fang said excitedly, 'you should keep her.'

With that Fang bounded off back towards Hagrid, James wash blushing madly, Hermione had noticed.

"Why is Fang walking around with you? And why are you blushing?" Hermione asked.

"Fang is a good friend of mine, and he said something I had been wondering for some time, he reassured me of my beliefs." James grabbed her hand and ran towards a grove of trees to kiss her.


	13. Chapter 13

Classes continued as usual, James talked to more animals and became better friends with his quidditch team, Hermione became much more comfortable kissing James. It had been three months at Hogwarts, and James was excited to ask Hermione to accompany him back home for Easter break in a couple weeks. He would have to write his and her parents first.

"Dear Dad and mom,

Hey mom, dad, it has been wonderful, classes are going well, quidditch is so much fun, Oh I can talk to animals now. Anyway, I will tell you more about that on break. I wanted to know if I could invite Hermione and her family over for the Easter Holiday. I know it is sudden, but I want to show her how beautiful our home is. Let me know soon.

Love you, James"

'Kotori,' James called out to his owl, 'could you take this to mom and dad, please hurry back with a reply'

'Of course, I can do that James, could I have some more water first though?' Kotori asked in a serene voice.

James nodded and gave Kotori a water bowl, after she had drunk up, she flew off into the horizon. James hurried off to find Hermione, he needed to ask her if she even wanted to come. He found her curled up with a book.

"Hermione," James whispered, "can we go on a walk?"

"Sure James," Hermione put her book down and stood, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," James said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the lake," just need to ask you something."

They walked in silence for a while, then Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Spit it out James!" Hermione demanded.

"Okay, okay," James said, "will you come with me for Easter break, your mom and dad are invited of course, but I want to show you where I grew up."

Hermione was shocked, excited but shocked, nonetheless. "Of course, I would love to!" she wrapped him in a big hug and smothered him with kisses, she had wanted to see where he lived for quite a long time, and now she was getting the chance.

James grinned as his girlfriend gave him a multitude of kisses, he kissed back of course but sometimes it was better to just let Hermione kiss him till she got tired or caught. He chuckled and led her back to the common room, he had a quidditch game tomorrow morning, so he went to bed early.

_Tap tap tap. _James woke to Kotori tapping on his window, letter attached to her leg.

"Dear James,

Of course, we miss you very much. I assume you would still like your father and grandfather to prepare the ritual early? You do know that if she comes then the elders expect her to be _the one_, right James? -mom

The ritual will be prepared when you get here, you do realize you will be separated form her for at least two day? I miss you my son, please be safe. My father does not have much time left, this will likely be his last ritual, he will be happy that it is you though. I assume your magic can get her and her family to us safely, they will be honored guests.

Stay safe, love, mom and dad"

James was ecstatic and drew up a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Dear Mr. and Ms. Granger,

Hello, it's James. Sorry for such short notice but I was wondering if you two and Hermione would like to come to America for Easter holiday, you would be honored guests and I think that you would love the beautiful surroundings. I understand if you cannot come but please consider it. I haven't told Hermione, but you would be able to witness me becoming a warrior.

Sincerely, James Adahy Smith"

'I am sorry Kotori, I have another message for you,' James cringed, he hated using Kotori as a slave like the other kids, but this was important, 'after this you may go free for some time, you deserve it'

Kotori was a very rational owl, she saw that these letters meant a lot to him and seeing as he was the only human that she had ever heard of that treated all animals with respect, she would do this for him. 'Of course, James I can do this.'

With that, Kotori flew off to the Granger household. Two owls were headed there in fact. Hermione had sent an owl telling her parents of the invitation. After she had done that, she went to research James' tribe, she didn't find much but what she did find was fascinating. After she had read for a bit, she fell fast asleep.

"Welcome back to another quidditch match!" cried Lee, "We have the undefeated team GRYFFINDOR! Versus Hufflepuff!"

Madam Hooch released the balls and the game began, James was immediately dodging bludgers left and right, the only good players on Hufflepuff were the beaters. He called out to George to guard him and George nodded, moving closer to the goals.

"Seems like James is strategizing without Oliver's permission. I hope Oliver doesn't get too mad!" Lee called out nervously, everyone who followed Hogwarts quidditch knew that Oliver didn't like his orders being replaced.

James gulped, he knew this was risky but so was losing their streak against Hufflepuff, so he needed to stay in the game.

Harry had been hovering around waiting to spot the snitch when he heard a whistling and spun, narrowly avoiding a bludger aimed at his head. Oliver scored three goals. Fred protected the entire team while George was constantly beating back the bludgers aimed at James.

"This is the weirdest game of quidditch I have ever seen!" Lee scratched his head, "Hufflepuff hasn't even tried to score, they just keep trying to beat James into a bloody pulp!"

That's when Harry saw the snitch, they didn't really need to get it as they were 350 points ahead but he dove down and was followed by the opposing seeker and a bludger. He spun in a tight formation, and with an extended hand, snatched the snitch.

"THAT'S GAME, GRYFFINDOR WIIIINSSSS!" Lee practically screamed.

They all headed for the lockers and James dreaded what Oliver would say. The locker room fell silent as James walked in.

"JAMES," Oliver screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT, YOU TOOK US FROM TWO BEATERS TO ONE, THE PLAN WAS FOR YOU TO SIT BACK AND WAIT FOR THEM TO ATTEMPT A GOAL!"

James wasn't a fan of being yelled at, "I WOULD HAVE DONE JUST THAT IF I WASN'T FOND OF LIVING OLIVER, BUT I QUITE LIKE MY LIFE AT THE MOMENT. WHEN IT IS YOU CAREER ON THE LINE LET'S SEE WHAT YOU DO!"

James stormed off, he figured he lost his spot and he was not pleased in the least. He heard something bounding towards him and felt paws on his back as he hit the ground.

'James?' fang looked concerned, 'are you okay?'

'No I am not okay Fang, I probably just lost my spot on the Quidditch team, all because I am not fond of dying!'

Fang nuzzled into James and just sat there; it was getting dark but neither cared. James heard two voices shouting for him, sounded like Hermione and Harry, he saw an orang blur and knew the Weasley twins were helping in the search.

"Found him!" cried Fred, he used lumos to mark his position.

When James looked behind him, he saw a very worried Hermione and a very pissed Harry.

"James," Harry growled., "what the bloody hell are you doing, you left the rest of the team to defend you, you shouldn't have yelled at Oliver even if he is a prick sometimes."

"James I was worried sick!" Hermione ran and tackled him; Fang barely got out of the way.

"I'm sorry guys, I really am. It's just, back home I must be so tough; I am the chief's grandson. I must be a beacon of hope and strength, but I am just a kid!" James was really pouring out his emotions.

They all sat there till Hagrid found them and escorted them silently up to the castle, Fang somehow found himself in the Gryffindor common room, much to the dismay of Filch. James didn't sleep that night.

"Come on James, we cant miss the train," Hermione called as James carried both of their trunks up to the train, "bye Harry see you soon."

The entire ride home Hermione asked questions, James answered, and they cuddled and slept. This was going to be an interesting Easter break.

Meanwhile back in America, "Is the ritual ready, James will be home any minute now!"

"Patience my son, it will be ready." Whispered James' grandfather, "I have a feeling he will be the greatest warrior of all of our ancestors, he holds deep honor and strength inside of him." His grandfather smiled as he lit the fire. A small pop signified that McGonagall had apparated the children and the Granger adults to the ritual spot. James ran to a tent and came out in his ritual outfit, a simple animal skin loin cloth and many many pieces of jewelry and face paint.

"Thank you for coming, you are about to witness me become the next great warrior Hermione." James grinned and stepped into the light.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione tried to step forward but was stopped by an old woman, the old woman fragged her and her parents to a log that had been cut in half for seating. That is when she saw James in all his glory. James stood in the firelight, twirling around the fire in some sort of ritual dance, on his back and arms were massive painted blue wings, it captivated her, and she didn't notice him take a torch and walk towards her.

"I have to go into the wilderness for at least two days, I will see you soon, indulge yourself," James motioned all around him, "we all share in the beauty of nature."

With that he returned to the fire and talked to an old man who threw some powder and blew smoke on him. James then stripped down to wearing absolutely nothing and walked off into the underbrush.

'here he comes' came the hushed voices of the creatures of nature.

'we shall follow him' 'yes brilliant'

James walked for quite some time; he was looking for his spirit animal. Once he had found it, he was to learn from it, then he was to return a changed being. He continued walking in an almost dream like state, everything was surreal.

All around James was suddenly whipped around in a flurry and a recognizable screech could be heard, a thunderbird! James bowed and waited for the magnificent creature to come to him, it circled him four times before landing gracefully in front of James, 'Welcome James. I have been waiting for your return' called the thunderbird, 'have you come to please your ancestors, or for your own destiny?'

'to be honest, I am not sure. That is why I am here, who am I really, why was I of all people given the power to speak with creatures?'

'You know,' whispered the creature, 'there was one other in your tree of ancestors who had such powers, my father did not like him, hated him in fact. I believe he would have liked you though. He was hunted by mages, he fought but perished. How do I Know you will not do the same?'

'Well, I am naked so I am not sure how much of a help I would be sir,' James chuckled, 'but I vow on my life that I will not hunt you or your kin for as long as I may live.' James bowed and stood, walking closer he went to touch the thunderbird and felt electricity course through him.

'You,' the beast looked shocked, 'You are the one! You must come with me!' the best picked James up, and with no effort shot through the sky. That was the last anyone saw of James as they saw the great beast take him off, Hermione was struck with instant sadness, but wait, was that hope?

'where are we going?' James shouted over the screaming winds.

'There is no need to yell my kin," the creature grinned, well ad much as you can with a beak, "you are the one'

'I heard you the first time, what does that mean?' James huffed.

The bird spoke no further and descended, they hit the ground and came to a complete stop. They were at a massive nest, a sheer drop on all sides. If James was to die it was now or never. The beast looked at him and then without another word, flew off.

It had been a full day and a half since James was dropped off in the middle of nowhere. He was somehow at peace, he felt light, he felt stronger, almost like he could jump off the cliffside and fly. However, he never got that chance as the beast was back with a decrepit old man, that man however radiated pure magic and power.

"So, you are the one?" the man practically whispered but somehow it was loud enough to hear.

"Well, that is what everyone seems to be telling me, what does it mean though?"

"Have you heard of an Animagus?" the man sat down.

"Um, I think so, is that like a spirit animal?" James asked as he joined the man in sitting.

"Very good young one," the old man's smile looked like Dumbledore's, "unless today is the day my magic fails me, your Animagus form is that of a thunderbird my boy."

James just gawked at him, how could he, just a boy, have such a powerful spirit animal?

"I know, sounds fake, impossible, but I promise you boy, when I am done, you will be able to go to this form at will," the man looked at James and grinned, "unless you want to leave that young lady in suspense for the rest of her life. For until you learn, you will remain in this nest."

It had been four days, four days of training nonstop. But James was finally ready, ready to become a warrior, not in the sense that most would think, he would not be fighting battles or protecting princesses, or fighting dragons, he would be a protector of nature and tradition.

Halfway through the training he had almost given up but the thought of leaving Hermione was scarier then the thought of him dying.

"I am ready," James said confidently, "I am sure this time sir."

"Then do it already!" the old man fell into a fit of laughter, it seemed he had gone crazy.

James tuned everything out, the wind was gone, the nest was gone, everything but James' soul no longer existed to him. When he had reached the peak of meditation, it happened! He was flying, his four great wings were beating louder than the sound of thunder, he flew like the wind, shooting through the air towards his destination. Home he thought, 'I am on my way' he thought. Flying in this form brought him even greater peace then flying on a broom it was like he was magic itself; he was so caught up in his musings that he missed the clearing where his family was waiting for him. Luckily, he had heard Hermione cry out, so he swooped down.

'time to give em a show' he thought as he swooped and landed in front of them, the wind from his wings so great that the fire went out like a light. He popped back into his body and strolled towards his grandfather casually.

"James, h-how my son?" stammered his grandfather, "How did you do that?"

"Apparently I could always do it," he turned towards the tent that he was supposed to go to, everyone was too stunned to follow him, so he changed into the ceremonial warrior garb himself. He emerged less then 3 minutes later and Hermione tackled him down to the ground, he wrapped his arms around her and that is when he saw that the paint on his back had turned into an simple marks on his skin, it seemed that the magic had sealed it to him, he'd have to ask Dumbledore about that.

"I told you I would be back." He whispered into Hermione's ear as she cried her heart out.


	15. Chapter 15

James wrapped Hermione up more securely in his arms, she had been crying for at least ten minutes. She had been worried sick for five and a half days now. James' family and tribe had treated her like royalty, she didn't know why, they had went beyond just being welcoming. She would have to ask James about that.

"James, can you take me to a more private spot," Hermione begged James, "I just need to be with you."

"Of course," He let her get on his back, and when she had wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked off with a single knowing nod to both sets of parents, "I'll take you to my favorite place to go when I want to be alone, no one knows about it so it'll be our secret place."

Hermione nodded and nestled her head into the crook of James' neck, he shuddered as he felt her breath on his neck. He walked for quite some time and then came to a cave overlooking a cliff.

"James," Hermione gasped, "this is beautiful!"

James chuckled and began to start a small fire, the No-Maj way. After he had gotten it going, he sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap, she snuggled deeper into his embrace and they sat there just staring out for what felt like hours.

"Why has your tribe been treating me like royalty?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

James cringed; he should've known she would notice. "Well, did you notice that you and my family were the only ones at the ritual?" he asked, she nodded, "well that is because only family, and those that the soon to be warrior see as future family are allowed to witness the ritual." James prepared for the worst.

Hermione started to chuckle, then she started laughing like a maniac, "I should've guessed, your grandmother did say I was Your 'One', I should've known something was up but all I could really think about was you, out there naked somewhere."

James didn't have a chance to say anything because he found himself flat oh his back, Hermione very frantically making out with him. They didn't stop till they physically had to come up for breath and James silently cursed the need for breath. They sat there, both satisfied that the other loved them, that was all that mattered in the moment, their love for one another. They fell asleep, Hermione curled up on top of James, James' arms wrapped protectively around her, smiles on their faces.

"James, your dad said something about you needing to announce your new title when to the others when you got back," Hermione shook James awake, "we need to do that, no matter how much I want to sit here for the rest of my life."

James groaned and sat up, "Fine, lets go." He picked her up and sprinted back to his parent's house.

"James Adahy Smith," James' father barked, "where in the hell have you been."

"Sorry dad, I was showing Hermione around and we fell asleep in a cave." James mumbled.

"Well it is time to tell the tribe, Hermione has to accompany you," James' dad looked at her sympathetically, "I think you should tell her why."

"He already did Mr. Smith," Hermione blushed, "I think it is rather romantic."

"I am glad she was told; I look forward to inviting you into the family Ms. Granger." James' mom emerged from the house.

James was escorted to the square, it was filled with people except for a stage which was empty, James and Hermione were sent up on stage. Everyone fell silent as James came up holding Hermione's hand, they all looked at him bug-eyed, they all expected a girl from their tribe to be up there with him, but she was very clearly not from any Native American tribe.

"Hello everyone," James began, "I have taken my path as a warrior, I promise to protect not only nature and tradition, but to protect those I love, that being said, this is my girlfriend Hermione."

The crowd erupted in gasps, and in the case of some of the females, 'awww's', Hermione saw a specific girl that looked to be about her age, look hungrily at James, so she moved up against James' side and wrapped her arm around his waist, she then glared at the girl and the girl shrunk back. Hermione grinned at the crowd.

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank you all for being so kind and respectful to me and my family. It has been an honor to learn about a different culture and James is very lucky to have grown up around you all. So, thank you again." Hermione looked at James for approval and saw him smiling ear to ear.

"If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask. A feast will be held during dinner, it will be in the square. A party will be thrown afterwards, yes Justina this includes a dance competition," somewhere in the crowd a girl squealed, "Me and two other will judge the contest, all are welcome to participate but it is not required, My father, Grandfather, and I will then do the ceremonial lighting and we will then settle down for the evening with a story time for the children, adults and children will be split up at this time."

Hermione was blushing very hard, she liked it when James was being commanding or took responsibility, most boys her age couldn't even do their homework. She was ecstatic to see a party, she had been to fancy parties with her parents, they had very important friends. She had so many questions to ask before the party though.

**Author's note: next chapter is the party and I don't know if I will do anything else in America for some time. Let me know what you guys think so far, I really love reviews, I check for them everyday so let me know what you think about the story this far, I really enjoy writing the quidditch matches so there will be more of those. Anyway, I gotta go, have a great day everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was almost time for the party that James and the elders had planned, Hermione stood over her trunk looking distraught, she had nothing to impress the tribe with.

"Mom," Hermione said with a sad sigh, "I want to impress James' tribe but nothing I have in here could possibly do it!"

Mrs. Granger was at her daughter's side in an instant, she joined in the search for a nice outfit to impress. It wasn't the Grangers were trying to make themselves look all fancy and rich, is was more that this was important to James and therefor important to Hermione, they wanted to be sure that Hermione was happy. And if James was happy so was Hermione, they eventually settled on a nice crimson dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Oh mom, I really want to impress James' family and the people he grew up with," Hermione looked worried, "but what if I mess up?"

It was at that moment that James' grandmother walked in, "Young child, James loves you very much, you two are very young, mistakes are going to be made. But know one thing, us Smiths, we mate for life, no one night flings for us. Oh, and he will love the dress, red always was his favorite color." With that the old woman disappeared just as she had left.

Hermione was now as red as her dress, had James' grandmother really thought that James wanted to mate with her, it sounded so primal, but it filled her with love and hope. Hermione's mom was just as shocked, her daughter was only 12! And this woman had talked about James' ancestors not having flings? That involved sex! All of these things were running through there heads when a large man, James' dad, walked in.

"Oh my, I am sorry for whatever my mother has said to get you in such a state. James will absolutely love that dress Hermione. Mrs. Granger if you could have your daughter brought to the head of the table, she is expected to sit next to my son, you and your husband will sit just a small way away. You will be at the same table." James' father left the room.

Hermione had finally recovered from the old woman's words, "Mother, I promise James and I have not had sex," she blushed, "we have kissed but that is all he has attempted, he is quite the gentleman. I feel loved in his presence; can we not speak to dad about this?"

Mrs. Granger coughed and nodded before bringing her daughter to the chair that she was supposed to be in, she then sat next to her husband and looked around. It hadn't occurred to the Grangers yet, but the tribe was quite a large on. They began to wonder where James was when the tables all fell silent as James and his grandfather emerged from the smoke filled tent, James was decked in so much jewelry, that is was amazing that he could move, he was wearing simple but elegant clothing as he strode over to the head table.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, it is an honor to know that I am appreciated," James began his speech, "it was actually Hermione that mad me want to push the ritual ahead of schedule. I realized that finding my inner self would help me be a better person for her, her family, and the world in general. I have many plans for the future, I want peace not feuds in between tribes, I want us to be able to live with no prejudice towards us, I want to live a normal life most of all though, start a family, grow old and watch and teach a new generation," James looked at her with a tear in his eye, "it is because of all of you, and especially Hermione, that I take on all my responsibilities, even as I go back to school, I will be in contact with all of you. Should you need me, approach an elder and ask to pass along a message. But enough talk, LET US EAT!"

Cheers rung out and bounced all around the large area, people with platters came out and served them a multitude of food, everything was delicious and soon came the Cherokee bread pudding, it was a huge hit among the Grangers, who vowed to find the recipe, and other treats.

"Hermione, if you are not competing in the competition, I would like to invite you to sit in the best seat in the house." James smirked

"And where would that be?" she asked.

"My lap," James pinched her butt and ran off, Hermione chasing close behind, "I'm sorry!"

Hermione had quite liked playful James, less then 3 minutes after she had chased him, they were sitting, her on his lap, at the judges table. Many of the contenders tried to do modern dances, some tried break dancing, some tried dancing to pop music, but some stuck to traditional Cherokee dances. In the end, almost every member of the tribe had competed. After careful deliberation, and Hermione and James sneaking away for a quick snogging session, they decided on a winner.

"Congratulations Rosemarie, for your wonderful Latin dance, you have won this competition. I there anything in particular you would wish for?"

Rosemarie was about to say a kiss but saw the young lady in James' lap and thought better of it, "I was just happy to compete, but a feather would be quite nice." James saw the blush and spared the woman, he plucked a feather from his ensemble and handed it to her, she was quick to jog off after that.

"Now is a time to wind down, converse among yourselves. I think I will be leaving the party early. Something needs my attention." He looked discreetly at Hermione and she tried to stop her blush.

He stayed for not ten more minutes before he dragged Hermione into the woods, he had set up a camping spot in a clearing. As she set her eyes on the site, tears streamed down her face.

"Hermione?" James was holding her in an instant, "are you ok?"

"Oh, James I am fantastic," Hermione sniffled, "You just do so much for me and never expect anything in return, I love you James," her eyes sparkled, and he knew she didn't mean some childhood love.

"I always assumed that is what love is, never even stopped to think about anything in return." He scratched the back of his neck, blushing.

"Well tonight," Hermione whispered seductively into James' ear, "I think I ought to repay you, my handsome warrior."

James gulped in excitement, he didn't know what she meant but it was getting him extremely excited, "Hermione?" James asked nervously, "Umm what exactly does that mean?"

"Oh James," Hermione giggled, "you boys really are clueless aren't they. I mean I am going to give you the snog of your life."

With that she pounced on top of him, he melted into her fiery kiss, his world exploded around him, fireworks were being shot off and he couldn't see. Hermione was feeling much the same thing, that I until she felt a hand on her butt, she was exhilarated, for the longest time she hated her body, but if James liked it, she didn't really care what other boys thought. She moaned into the kiss as he experimentally squeezed her bottom, James thought it was perfect, it wasn't massive like some girls', but it fit in his hands perfectly and that suited him just fine, thank you very much.

They came up for breath, and Hermione was red faced, she had just been felt up by her boyfriend and she had like it. They sat there looking into each other's eyes. James licked his lips hungrily, he needed to control his urges, but it was oh so hard with your girlfriend laying on top of him, instead of acting further, he just squeezed her butt again. She hadn't complained, she had liked it! James Smith was ecstatic!

"That was brilliant!" James said, his voice breathy, "can we do that more often?"

Hermione chuckled, and nodded. She curled into his chest and the both fell asleep soon after. This was the best Easter break that they had ever had.

**author's note: thank you so much for 15 followers, one for each chapter so far! I cant tell you how worried I was starting this fic, if it wasn't for my girlfriend, I doubt you would be reading this right now, I also owe a lot to the one I call sissy. she knows who she is. anyway Thank you so so so so much for the support, leave me a review or pm me if you have any questions or comment, have a good day/night  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"Look at them," James' dad whispered to Hermione's mother, "I remember taking my wife here once, we were so young." James' dad had a massive smile on his face, his boy was growing up.

"I don't know, they're still so young, but they are both mature," Mrs. Granger sighed, "I guess we just have to trust them not to give us grandkids too soon."

James' dad chuckled, "James is scared to death of having a family so young, I don't think we will have to worry about that till the graduate at least."

Mrs. Granger nodded and headed back towards the village, she would let them wake up on their own, little did she know James had heard the whole conversation, a smile shone on his face, he had Hermione's mom's approval. He sat there, letting Hermione sleep on his chest. He wished he could wake up like this every morning, but he knew they would be going back to Hogwarts soon, he groaned at the thought of a whole year of having to sneak kisses. Hermione was awoken by his groan.

"James?" Hermione yawned, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just not looking forward to having to sneak kisses when we head back to Hogwarts," James sighed, "plus I cant wake up like this anymore."

Hermione giggled, and shifted to get a bit more comfortable, "We should probably get up and ready for the day, my dad wanted to spend a day with you. Don't worry mum will make sure he behaves himself."

"Ok, I'll try." James sat up and lifted Hermione to her feet, he realized she was wearing moccasins, He smiled, he hated shoes, but moccasins were the closest he could get to not wearing shoes when his parents forced him to wear shoes. He was overjoyed that he didn't have to wear shoes today.

They walked back to the village, a couple of people realized they were wearing the same clothes, but they didn't dare say anything. Hermione went to her mom and gestured for him to go sit with her dad, He did as he was directed.

"Hi Mr. Granger," James said, hiding his nervousness by sitting up straight, "I hope you are enjoying your stay."

"My name is Dan," He replied, "before we 'hang out' for the day, I need to know, did you and my daughter have sex last night?"

"No sir! I'm not ready for kids sir! Plus, we're not even teenagers!" James spluttered out.

Dan looked at him curiously, He didn't seem like he was lying so he dropped it, "So what are we doing today?"

"Umm, well I could show you around the village, I could show you the forests or the canyons, it is up to you sir." James listed off different things.

"I want to hear about this quidditch game you play. Besides, we already had someone show us around, tell me about quidditch."

"Ok well, hmm, so there are different positions obviously. I play the keeper, the keeper's goal is to keep the quaffle out of the three hoops I guard, the quaffle is the ball you use to score points. There are two beaters, their job is to protect the team from bludgers, bludgers are heavy balls that the beaters try to hit into the opposing teams players using bats, only the beaters are allowed to attack enemy players with the bludgers, you cannot use your bats to hit eachother. Then there are the two chasers, their goal is to score points by using the quaffle. Then there is the seeker, Harry plays that position, there is a ball with wings, it is about the size of a golf ball and it is golden, the seeker's goal is to catch it, catching it results in 150 points and signals the end of the game. All of this is done in the air by the way, it is exhilarating." James' eyes were lighting up as he explained

"could you recap a game for me James," Dan Granger asked, he could see the boy's excitement, "I hope one day I can watch you play."

"Of course, sir, I'll tell you about the game against Slytherin, they love to cheat."

Flash back

"Welcome back to another game of quidditch, I am your announcer, Lee Jordan and today Gryffindor plays Slytherin. Gryffindor is still undefeated thanks to their amazing teamwork skills, even after last game with the Smith incident, no worries James, the crowd still loves you."

The two teams shot up into the air and took their places, James was ready to get back up there and defend the goals, some people liked to be in the action, but James was happy to keep those nasty Slytherin away from his goal. The quaffle was already flying towards him and he caught it, chucked it towards Oliver and Oliver was off.

"Woods scores!" Lee shouted.

James was smiling when he was hit in the head with a bludger, he started to plummet to the ground when he suddenly remembered what he was doing and pulled up last second, he heard cheers and boos and launched back up to the goals. Harry shot forward to check on him then was back to his hunt. That was the first time James had been hit with a bludger, and he hoped it was the last.

"That was a nasty hit folks, how he recovered I am not sure but thank heavens he did." Lee sighed; people cheered in agreement with Lee.

Harry saw the snitch and slowly made his way towards it, he acted as if he was still searching, then suddenly he shot forward plummeting towards the ground and pulled up out of the maneuver with the snitch in his hand, the crowd was roaring at this point. A girl in a home-made lion head was cheering the loudest and James chuckled.

"That is the game folks, Gryffindor wins!" Lee shouted, this only amped the Gryffindor side of the stands up even more.

The teams went their separate ways, James landed and ran for the locker rooms, his head was pounding something fierce.

"James!" a voice shouted, "James are you okay?"

James then realized he had fallen to the ground as he was running, blood trickling out of the left side of his face. He saw to blurry red heads, a shorter kid with black unruly hair, and a taller kid with brown hair. He realized it was the twins, Harry, and Oliver. Then he blacked out.

James woke up in the healer's ward at Hogwarts, his head was pounding, and his vision was blurry.

"James! James is up everyone!" Hermione cried, people shot up and ran towards the bed.

"Could you guys keep it down, my head hurts like hell." James groaned.

"Oh, sorry James, I was just worried, as were the others." Hermione apologized.

"It's alright, you didn't know Hermione."

Oliver stepped towards him, "You alright, I cant have my star keeper out for the season, Gryffindor needs you."

"I should be fine, might have to skip practice for a bit though." Oliver winced but nodded his head, Oliver hated when people missed practices.

"we got you some chocolates James." Fred and George spoke as one.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to."

"Well considering it is our job to keep those damned bludgers away from out team." George trailed off

"Sorry mate." Fred finished.

"I didn't get you anything, but I am glad you're okay mate," Harry said, "I didn't really know what you would want sorry."

"It's all good Harry, I just got hit in the head, I didn't have a baby." James said, Fred and George roared with laughter and were hit in the gut by Hermione.

"Quite down you two, James' head hurts." She growled.

End flash back

"Bloody hell, that game sounds amazing, dangerous, but amazing! When can I come see you play?" Dan Granger asked excitedly.

"I don't know if parents are allowed to come see the games, I'll ask McGonagall though." James scratched his head.

"Daaaaad!" Hermione yelled, "You aren't harassing James are you." She came out of the tent, that's when James saw how late it was, the sun was setting, they had talked all day about one of his favorite subjects.

"No dear, James was telling me about quidditch, sounds bloody brilliant!" Dan exclaimed.

"Language," Mrs. Granger cried out, "You'll have to tell me about it tonight Dan, or James here could tell me."

"James!" called out his mother, "time for dinner, invite the Granger's to join us."

They all headed toward James' house. Dinner was amazing.


	18. Chapter 18

As the Granger family left the Smith's home to return to the guest house, James walked with them, Hermione's hand in his. Dan Granger looked back and smiled, James and Hermione reminded him of young love, it could bring joy to even the saddest of people, not the Dan Granger was sad.

"Than you for dinner James," Mrs. Granger said graciously, "Tell your mother she is a fantastic cook."

"Will do Mrs. Granger," James said with a smile, "thank you for joining us, I will see you all in the morning."

Hermione leaned towards James and gave him a quick kiss before walking towards the house. James stood there, making sure everyone got in safely, then headed for the forest with his broom, he really needed to fly. As he weaved in between trees at breakneck speed he felt at peace, it felt like ages since he had last flown on his trusty broom and it was good to be back. As he flew, he noticed just how beautiful the moon was at it pierced through the veil of leaves.

He came to a stop in a clearing he knew of and laid in the grass, just staring up at the stars, he missed home but he wanted to become more powerful in his magic, he wanted to be able to help animals, creatures, people, and most importantly, his family. He sighed, realizing it was best to not fall asleep alone in the forest, he resumed his trip on his broom. He landed on the outskirts of the village and ran back to his house.

"Where have you been James?" his mother was sitting half asleep on the couch.

"Just out on a night fly mother." James grumbled, he hated when his mom acted like this, he knew she was just caring about him, but he wanted to have some freedom, "I'll tell you next time." He trudged up the stairs, opened his door, and collapsed on his bed.

'ugh' James thought before falling fast asleep. When he woke up the next morning he sat up in his room. He had a simple room, rock and roll posters hung all around his room, a trumpet on a stand in the corner, a bookcase filled to the brim, and of course his hunting supplies in another corner, it was a simple room.

James was rather sore as he got out of bed, he wasn't sure why, but he figured a hot shower would help. As he was gathering his clothes for the day, he noticed a note sitting on his dresser.

_Meet me at the tent you set up, nothing is wrong, I would just like to spend more time with you,_

_ -HJG-_

He knew it was Hermione but he really did need a shower, so after a nice hot shower he raced downstairs, past the kitchen, straight out the front door. As he walked towards the forest on the other side of town, villagers waved at him, he of course waved back as he went on his way. Upon reaching the forest he trudged through the thick veil at the edge, he walked for a little while and found the tent still up, he snuck up, but realized too late that she didn't like that, she spun around and nearly punched him in the face.

"James!" Hermione yelled startled, "don't do that, Merlin's beard you scared me."

"Sorry Hermione," James mumbled, "didn't mean to scare you"

"I guess I'll forgive you," Hermione smirked, "but you owe me."

"Yes, my queen!" James held back his laughter as he bowed.

Hermione slapped his arm playfully as she giggled, "Oh hush James."

James stood and picked her up and carried her to the tent to curl up, it was still early morning and it was rather chilly. As they curled up, Hermione sighed contentedly with a small smile on her face.

"I wish we could do this every day," James grumbled with a hint of frustration, "I like the guys and all, but they smell like skunk and they always talk about weird stuff. With you, I can sit and still feel loved, we don't even have to talk, and I am still happy."

"I know James, but education is important." Hermione looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye, they spent most of the day just cuddled up, talking about this and that.

When they finally got up, half the village had been out looking for them. James' mom was going to be furious. He gulped and grabbed Hermione before running towards the village, he stopped to let Hermione on his back before continuing, Hermione, who was unaware of the situation was giggling up a storm as he sped through the trees.

"Mom is gonna kill me, mom is gonna kill me," James kept muttering as he ran.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Last night I went on a broom ride for quite some time and I forgot to tell her." James confessed as he continued on his journey to the village.

Hermione just sighed when she heard how forgetful her boyfriend had been. She would have to tell him off some other time, she was sure his mom would deal with it plenty this time. She realized they were close to the edge of the woods; she reached her neck around and gave him a quick peck as if to say 'good luck'.

"JAMES ADAHY SMITH," the woman was louder than a howler as she yelled angrily at her son, "YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK, WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT YOU COULDN'T TELL US? WERE YOU?!"

James didn't realize what she meant at first, he stood there speechless, it was only when Hermione gasped that he realized what she had meant, "NO mom," James yelled hurriedly, "I didn't have sex with Hermione!" he carefully left out the part that he wouldn't have minded it though.

"You are still not excused from this young man." James' mom was stopped by his grandmother.

"Leave the boy alone, He doesn't get any privacy at the darned school he goes to, he is trying to treat his girl to a good time! You and my son did much the same when you were their age. Not another word missy."

James silently thanked his grandmother, she smiled and hobbled off, "Sorry mom, won't happen again." James mumbled.

"Apologize to the Grangers as well." She growled.

James turned to Dan and Mrs. Granger, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I didn't mean to scare anyone, I just wanted to spend more time with Hermione." He was on the verge of tears at this point, he knew he had really scared everyone.

"I can forgive you but-" He was cut off by a very angry Hermione.

"It was my idea!" she shouted angrily, "Don't yell at James, he is on the verge of tears cant you see? He was just covering for me because he wants to make a good impression on my parents! So, if you're going to yell at someone, yell at me!" Hermione stormed off.

James ran after her, tears streaking down his face as he ran. He got to the guest house and searched for her, he found her in the study, curled up in the corner crying.

"Hermione dear?" James called softly, "may I come in?"

She muttered something that sounded like yes and he came in.

"Hermione you didn't have to do that, I would've been fine." He wrapped her up in a big hug and she settled against his chest.

"James don't act tough; you were about to cry." She sniffled.

"So? Now your parents probably hate me for lying." James groaned.

"James, my dad never liked any boys around me because he needs someone that will protect him when he is not around to protect me, you did exactly that. You took the bullet even though it was something small. My mom has always liked you by the way."

James was astonished that he had managed to do something good, "So, they won't hat me?"

Hermione shook her head and snuggled even deeper into his embrace; he always did the right thing. That is one of the things that drew her towards him more and more each day. Hermione Granger loved James Smith.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of Easter break went off rather smoothly.

"James?" Dan approached James on the last day of break, "could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Mr. Granger," Harry scooted over on the bench to make room for Dan, "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No James," Dan chuckled, "in fact I have something good to tell you, I know you and Hermione are young, but I approve of your relationship. You took a bullet for her, even when you knew you could've made me and my wife angry, that takes courage. I trust you not to have kids at such a young age as well, most boys your age crave sexual contact, I know you two kiss quite often, but just don't let it get further then that please." Dan patted James on the back before walking back to the guest house.

James sat there for quite a while. Just thinking about how much had happened over break. Nothing else happened on the last day and when he was awakened, McGonagall met him and the Grangers outside and Apparated them to King's Cross Station.

"I will see you two at Hogwarts, behave on the train." McGonagall dissaparated.

"I love you dear, take good care of eachother," Mrs. Granger hugged James, "get your schoolwork done."

James and Hermione promised that they would behave and then ran to the train, as they got to their compartment, they heard whispers from around the corner. They put their things in the compartment and snuck to the corner, there were three first year girls hovering over a picture of James, someone had some how gotten a sneaky photo of him putting a shirt on, it was clear James was not aware of the photographer.

"Where did you ger this picture!" Hermione was fuming, she enjoyed the picture as it showed off her boyfriend's muscle, but it was not okay to take pictures of people without their knowledge.

All three girls turned tomato red as they saw Hermione with her arm linked with James' arm, "Colin Creevey!" one of the girls quickly said, "He just gave it to us!"

One of the girls just stared at James, "Could you please stop staring at me?" He pulled Hermione closer to prove that they were a couple.

The girl squeaked and scurried off. Hermione grabbed the picture before the other two could snatch it and turned angrily away. James hurriedly followed her and shut the compartment door, Harry had sat down and fallen asleep.

"Hermione, aren't you gonna destroy that?" James pointed to the picture that she was tightly clutching to her chest.

"Oh um y-yes?" she was blushing fiercely, "No." she looked sad.

"You can keep it; I don't mind if you have it." He chuckled at his girlfriend as she looked up at him surprised.

"Really?" Her eyes had grown very large and she was holding back a smile.

"Yes Hermione, though if you try selling them, we may have problems, I can only hold off so many girls." He was hit playfully in the chest by Hermione and he laughed. Harry woke up at the sound of laughter and saw Hermione and James looking lovingly into each other's eyes. They thought he was still asleep, so they went in for a kiss, Harry coughed, and they snapped up.

"Oh, Harry umm, how are you?" James stuttered; he knew they had been caught.

"I'm good," He was holding back laughter when the Weasley twins trotted in.

"What's with the tension?" Fred began.

"Did Harry finally catch the lovers snogging?" George finished their sentence as they did often.

"HOW!" James shouted.

"It's obvious." Fred and George called as they began to erupt in a fit of laughter.

After that they began to talk about what they did over break, Harry tried to tell them happy things, but it was clear that all he had done was chores. Fred and George had pulled many pranks, including turning their older brother Percy's hair blue. The compartment had erupted in laughter at that story, Percy had been extremely pissed at the twins for days. Percy was very uptight, and the twins always tried to loosen him up to no avail.

After awhile the snack cart came by and Harry bought almost the whole cart; James, Fred, and George all played with the Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, they were having a great time till George got a super spicy one and had to deal with his burning mouth. Hermione nibbled on a cookie, James had snuck a bite and got thumped on the head for it. After the spicy bean debacle, the train came to a stop, all of them got off and they were taken to Hogwarts on Carriages.

The rest of the week was Quidditch practice and classes, not much happened. The start of the second week back, James had asked Hermione on another date, she had accepted, and they went on a picnic where they snogged and cuddled for quite a while. James continued his lessons with Dumbledore, he could almost talk to every animal that Hagrid and Dumbledore could think of, Hagrid was excited to have an assistant especially one who shared his love for magical creatures, not many people understood him, but James did quite well.

"Hagrid wait up!" James called after him, "I think I would like to start helping you with lessons, do I have to pass a test or something?"

"Oh, James there ye are, I dunno what ye 'av to do. I'll find out and let ye know." Hagrid said excitedly, he bound off towards the castle, leaving James behind.

James chuckled and followed him up to the castle, Fang bounded up to his side and they talked as they walked. After reaching Dumbledore's office, he got his answer.

"Ahh Mr. Smith," Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, I heard from Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter that you were now a warrior of your tribe, my congratulations. I also heard that you were a thunderbird animagus, I simply must see this sometime in the future! Anyways on to business, I heard you feel that you are ready to help Hagrid in his classes, this is possible, but, you must pass your O.W.L. on Care of Magical Creatures, it is quite a hefty feat even for you. Are you sure you want to attempt it?"

"Yes, sir, it has been my dream to help creatures of all types!" James' face lit up, "What is the test like?"

After Dumbledore explained the test, James sat and thought about it, "Could I have a week to prepare?"

"Of course, Mr. Smith, you have improved drastically in you academics since joining my school, it brings me and your teachers great joy to see you excel in your classes!"

Dumbledore dismissed James, and he immediately went to find Hermione, he needed help studying and she was the only one who could help.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been almost a week since Hermione had been helping James study for his Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L and they had made great progress, James knew as much as a 6th year in the subject but he was still worried so they revised till they physically fell asleep in the library.

"Hermione, James?" Harry had been looking for them for an hour and for some reason hadn't thought to check the library.

"Huh? What?" James snapped up in his chair, being startled awake wasn't fun.

"It's time for dinner," Harry said with a chuckle, "wake up Hermione and meet me at our usual spot."

With that, Harry walked off towards the Great Hall. James was trying to think of how to wake Hermione, he knew she hated being scared, so he would have to be careful.

He gently stroked her shoulders as he went to whisper in her ear, "Hermione, dear, it's time for dinner."

He heard a groggy Hermione mumble something as she regained consciousness, "Why?"

James held back a laugh, "I guess we fell asleep while revising."

Seeing that she wasn't going to move, he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the library. James was given many weird glances as he carried his girlfriend to the Great Hall, he ignored them all as he trekked through the halls and the moving staircases. Malfoy tried to pick a fight but James, being much taller and more muscular, pushed him and his idiotic goons out of the way. Malfoy gave chase the rest of the way to the Great Hall, but James was too tired to deal with him.

As James pushed open the doors the Great Hall Malfoy finally got him to stop, "What the hell do you want Malfoy, I have an important test to take tomorrow and I am trying to take my tired girlfriend to dinner, what could you possibly want that could not wait?" he was frustrated.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Malfoy recoiled, "Do you know who my family is?"

"A bunch of stuck up pureblood inbred idiots?" James countered.

Malfoy exploded at that comment, "Why you little!"

"MR. MALFOY," Shouted Dumbledore, "What do you think you are doing? I saw you reach for your wand young man, that will be twenty points from Slytherin and a detention with Mr. Filch. As I have said many many times, bullying will not be tolerated. I will speak to you after dinner."

Snape looked ready to blow his top, he couldn't believe Malfoy could be so stupid to try and attack another student in front of Dumbledore. He would give the boy more detention. James thanked the Headmaster silently and went to sit with Harry and the Twins.

"Harry, I think Sirius Black is coming to kill you, after all he was the one who betrayed your parents to You-Know-Who." Fred said

"Why would he care about me? I'm just a kid." Harry said in disbelief.

"Who is Sirius Black?" asked James curiously as he sat a still asleep Hermione in the spot next to him, he then wrapped an arm around her waist, so she didn't fall.

"He was my dad's best friend at Hogwarts. He betrayed them when I was one and told Lord Voldemort where they were, that is how Voldemort killed my parents."

"Harry that is awful, how do you know all of this?" James asked.

"Cause it said so in the news, the reporter said that he had reliable sources."

"Oh, Harry I don't mean to push but, if the news is like it is in America, then most stories are cover ups, maybe ask Dumbledore or someone who was close to them during that time, I will help if I can."

"I-I guess you are right," Harry looked a bit out of it, "could you come with me to Dumbledore's office after dinner?"

James nodded and dug into his dinner, he managed to wake Hermione up enough to help her eat, yes James had to help her eat. She then fell back asleep, curled into James' side. The boys talked for some time before Dumbledore walked up to them.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me Harry, James is accompanying you?"

"Yes sir." Harry and James said in unison.

"Very well, wait outside my office, Malfoy will be dealt with very easily."

With that he walked off towards Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you realize why you are here?" Dumbledore looked at the small blonde.

"Because two Mud-Bloods got away with talking badly about a pureblood family." He sneered.

"While I am sorry he talked badly about your family, you harassed him very much, you saw that he was weakened by lack of sleep and tried to get him in trouble, I recommend not messing with a student of higher caliber, his previous headmaster spoke very highly of his spell work and dueling, he also is taking advanced classes, I cannot control his temper Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy sat there stunned as the old man sat back in his chair and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"You are excused."

As Malfoy walked out, he saw Harry and James and sneered before whipping around and walking away, they had better be scared, wait until he told his father about this.

Harry and James were allowed entrance to the Headmaster's office, as they walked in Dumbledore stood to greet them. He offered them a lemon drop and they both politely took one, popped it into their mouths, and sat down.

"Harry, I understand you have a question for me?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, Headmaster, why would Sirius Black betray his best friend, my dad?"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his face, he figured this would be a conversation he just didn't think it would happen so soon, "I don't believe he did Harry; I believe he was wrongly blamed, but sadly I have no evidence."

"WHAT?" Harry looked shocked.

"I understand this must be hard Harry, but Mr. Black could not have betrayed your parents, he was not the secret keeper for the Fidelius charm. It was Peter Pettigrew; he works for a third party and I have not been able to track him down. I will keep up my search but until then, I am afraid Sirius will have to stay on the run, I am sure Emelia Bones could help but I do not know. James you should get some sleep, it is late, and you look exhausted. Harry, I will keep you up to date."

They thanked Dumbledore and stumbled tiredly to their dorm. They fell fast asleep soon after.

"James!" Neville shook James awake, "Hermione said you need to get to Hagrid's hut immediately."

"Oh shit, I slept in!" James jumped form his bed and changed in a flash, he sprinted through the common room and bounded past students who were in the halls and on the stairs.

James was bounding down the hill toward Hagrid's hut when he spotted Hagrid standing outside patiently, when he saw James his face lit up. Next to Hagrid was McGonagall, Dumbledore trusted Hagrid, but he was a very excitable man.

"James! 'ow or ye boy?" Hagrid said delightedly.

"I am doing great Hagrid, I am so sorry I am late, I was up all-night studying and helping Harry with something." James hurriedly said.

"Is 'arry all right?" asked Hagrid, the smile on his face disappearing.

"Oh yes Hagrid he is doing great, just had a question for the Headmaster." James said, extinguishing Hagrid's worry.

"We should begin." McGonagall said firmly.

"Oh, a' course Minerva, sorry, I am just so excited!" Hagrid rubbed his hands together.

McGonagall gave a light smile and brought James to a desk.

"You have one hour to finish," she waited for him to sit down and grab his quill, "begin."

James worked vigorously, answering the questions with ease, he flew through the test. He could hear Hermione telling him to check his answers in his head, he did as he was told but found all were right.

"Professor?" James called out, "I am finished."

She looked stunned as she realized the timer wasn't even halfway done, "James are you sure?"

"Yes professor," James said confidently, "I have finished."

She handed Hagrid the paper and they waited, it had been ten minutes when Hagrid shouted out in glee.

"James! Ye got it all right, 'e got an O!"

McGonagall's jaw dropped and James almost burst into tears, he was going to get to help Hagrid with magical creatures.

**Author's note: I cant thank you all enough, all of the support, between the favorites and the follows. Views are over 2,500 now! This story is all original and I am elated that others want to read it. Again, thank you to all who support me, whether that be by simply reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, or doing all of the above. I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

** P.S.- I know this is their second year but since Voldemort is no longer living in this universe, I wanted Sirius out of Azkaban sooner, I have plans that I just cant wait to put into place, anyway, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what I think.**


	21. Chapter 21

It was the first day of James' new task, since he didn't have to take Care for Magical Creatures anymore, he could now officially help Hagrid teach it, Hagrid was adamant that James try to teach a class without his assistance, after encouragement from Hermione he had a lesson planned.

"Welcome ta Care of Magical Creatures!" Hagrid boomed as the students gathered at his hut, "Today I will not be teaching the class, introducing assistant professor Smith!" Hagrid had planned for this and told James to go into his hut until he called him out.

James stepped out of the hut and mustered all his Gryffindor courage, "Hello class, this is my first lesson, I hope you all learn a lot and can grow from this experience. Magical Creatures are very dear to my heart, I believe Hagrid and I share at least that much in common, without further ado, follow me," James walked towards some chairs that McGonagall had helped him set up, he gestured for the students to sit and the Gryffindor's hastily found their seats, the Slytherin's were skeptical, "I have a special friend to show you but first we must learn about him, have any of you heard of the Thunderbird?"

Hagrid and James looked into the group of students, none of them knew what creature he was talking about, so James sighed and went to a board he had set up.

"This is a Thunderbird," James pointed to an illustration of the creature that he had put on the board, "these magnificent creatures have the ability to sense danger, they also bring storms as they fly, their habitat is near my home, they are found in the Arizona desert in North America. Their feathers make excellent wands for configuration, and when put into a wand, have sometimes been known to fire curses pre-emptively fire curses when they sense supernatural danger!" James was ecstatic as he taught, he was giving them all his knowledge and it was exhilarating.

"Now, I happen to be friends with a Thunderbird!" James said, holding back from jumping up and down, he heard Hagrid gasp, "You can come out now!"

At his words, the thunderbird James had met on Easter break thundered through the sky, he came to a sudden stop and the wind picked up as his wings thundered down, he soon lowered to the grounds and looked at James.

'I am glad to be of help James' said the thunderbird.

"Before I let you touch him, there are a few rules. Thunderbirds do not trust easily, just like Hippogriffs, it is polite to wait for the thunderbird to allow you to approach, allow me to demonstrate."

James stood ten feet from his friend and waited, the creature immediately nodded, and James walked slowly towards him, stroked his head and tossed him a lizard as a treat.

'thank you' James said to his friend.

"Who wants to try?" James looked around and saw Harry stepping up, "Ahh Harry, come come, he won't hurt you I promise."

Harry stood, waiting expectantly, after a small time the creature nodded and Harry excitedly, but slowly, walked towards him. When Harry reached the thunderbird, he noticed how strong the creature really was, He had rippling muscles on his legs and his wings were large and intimidating. Harry petted the creature and soon students lined up to interact with the creature.

"Very good Neville, just like that," James guided a very nervous Neville towards the creature.

'He is shy, go easy on him' pleaded James.

The bird nodded in agreement and allowed Neville to pet him and give him a treat. Hagrid was eager to meet the creature.

"James?" Hagrid asked, "May I try, I have never seen a thunderbird."

"Of course, Hagrid! He will adore you; he appreciates people who treat him as an equal."

'Is this the man who helped you get this opportunity?' asked the creature.

'yes, he is a great man' James said happily.

Hagrid was the fastest, besides James, to get the Magnificent beast's approval. He was surprisingly gentle for his stature, he softly pet the thunderbird, his eyes filled with appreciation, Hagrid loved to spoil creatures and gave him five whole lizards, the creature munched on them in appreciation.

"Hermione, I think he wants to meet you," James said with a smile, "He told me himself!"

'this is your mate no?' asked the beast

'yes, she is very important to me' James beamed.

"Oh?" Hermione stepped forward worriedly, "I guess I don't want to keep such a handsome creature waiting."

The creature let out a noise of appreciation for her words.

"He said thank you very much!" James jumped up and down.

Hermione was accepted in a heartbeat and approached him, she did the same as Hagrid and James, as she was petting him, James approached and received a nuzzle from the beast.

"I am afraid he must return to his home, please thank him for his time everyone." James announced.

Almost all of the class thanked him for the opportunity, Hagrid gave him some snacks for the trip back and after James said his goodbye, a storm began, and the creature rocketed towards the sky. They watched him disappear and Hagrid practically giggled with joy. Class was dismissed and Harry and Hermione waited for James outside of the hut.

"James 'at was bloody brilliant!" Hagrid shouted, "'ow did ye get a real thunderbird?"

"Umm well Hagrid, over break I kinda sorta found out that my animagus form is that of a thunderbird."

Hagrid practically exploded, "James 'ow in the 'ell did ye find that out?"

"Well my friend the thunderbird found me during my trial to become a warrior and took me to a nest where I met an old man and he taught me."

After a lengthy discussion, James was allowed to leave. He grabbed Hermione in a loving embrace. If it wasn't for her, he never would've had this opportunity, he was forever grateful. He gave harry a side hug; he had helped some too. Harry and James, with Hermione on his back, raced each other back to the castle, laughter trailing along with them, James may have just taught a class, but he was still a kid with one of the best friends in the world.

The next day, Dumbledore had pulled Harry and James aside into his office to talk to them.

"I have information on our discussion, one of Miss Bones' aurors found Pettigrew and brought him in for questioning after her tried to attack a muggle, I believe I can push for Veritaserum. We could get Sirius a trial the second he admits Harry!" Dumbledore was visibly excited.

The boys both hugged each other before giving their old mentor a hug as well, he chuckled at the boys' response.

"I will tell you the results as soon as I know." Dumbledore promised.

"Harry, your God father is going to be free!" James yelled. "You won't have to live the disgusting Dursley's!"

Harry's eyes widened as he realized that to be the truth, tears formed in his eyes. 'Why is he doing this for me, we have only known each other for less than a year' Harry thought. He was overwhelmed with emotions, happiness, sadness, confusion. It was silent as James watched Harry weep, he grabbed him in a strong hug.

"Let's go tell Hermione, she'll be mad if we don't tell her." James whispered supportively.

After they told Hermione, she had them both wrapped up in a bone crunching hug. She squealed with excitement, she soon realized that her boyfriend had done all of this for Harry, she kissed him softly.

"I owe you." She whispered huskily into James' ear, causing him to blush and turn his head.

"Let's go to dinner and tell the twins!" Called Harry as he headed for the Great Hall.


	22. Announcement, again

** This is an announcement as you can tell by the title of this chapter, I am currently going through a breakup, I have noticed the relationship declining and knew it was inevitable. I also realize that it is affecting my writing, my story has not been the greatest as of late and I deeply apologize for that. To those of you who have PM'd me, reviewed or even just read the story, you have brightened my day as of late, I am grateful for the support and love you have given me, it will help me to keep going in the coming weeks, all support is appreciated greatly. I know this seems quite stupid, but I was truly under the impression that we were going strong, we were not. Thank you.**

** Love, A thankful Author.**


	23. Chapter 22

As the trio ran down to the Great Hall, James was swarmed by his classmates who had been in his first class, they had been asking him questions all day since class had ended this morning.

'When will you teach again' that was always the main questions, besides asking for help with homework obviously. Harry, James, and Hermione kept pushing through the small crowd, they could see to red heads laughing at them, they all shot them a look that said, you-had-better-help-us-or-else. The twins ran quickly over to the crowd and started a distraction. 'Fireworks should work' the twins looked at each other as they thought.

Fireworks were soon shooting up and down the hallway and staircase as students ran for cover, Fred and George stifled their laughter as they watched the students frantically ran from Harry, Hermione, and James. The trio ran hurriedly into the Great Hall, Fred and George close behind them. They all sat in their usual spots, James in between Harry and Hermione, and Fred and George sitting across from them, sometimes Lee Jordan joined the twins across from Harry, James, and Hermione.

"So how are you three today?" Fred said, bowing before the three before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Well Hermione are doing great but, Harry has great news!" James said with a big smile.

"Oh, yes I do," Harry began, he lowered his voice so that only his friends could here, "Sirius Black is innocent, Dumbledore and Madame Bones, the Director of MLE, are working on getting him a trial!"

The twins just stared at them, for the first time in their lives, they had nothing to say. They stared almost bug-eyed at Harry.

"You mean…" Fred stuttered.

"That Sirius Black isn't trying to kill you?" George finished for his brother.

"Yes, and he is my God-Father," Harry added quickly, "This means if he is freed, I don't have to go back to the Dursley's!"

"Harry that's bloody brilliant!" Fred and George cried in unison.

"Language," Hermione growled, "but yes Harry this is great, you didn't tell me that part!" she looked at James with happiness in her eyes, she was very glad that her boyfriend and best friend were getting along.

As they looked at the head table to thank Dumbledore, they realized he was not in his place, he was not even in the Great Hall.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"He might be looking for more information on Harry's god-father, but he would have come down for meals, right?" James asked.

"I'm not sure James." Commented Hermione.

McGonagall called the dinner to start and food appeared; Harry, James, Fred, and George ate like animals, as they normally do, while Hermione ate her food as a normal human would. The boys ate and ate until finally dessert appeared, they then demolished that.

"You boys are animals," Hermione held back her laughter as Harry looked at her, pudding in his hair, "You must know how to eat right?"

"Yes Hermione, but at Hogwarts we can eat till we are bloated and cant move." Fred groaned.

"Fred is right, food is brilliant here!" George shouted.

"I can stop if you don't like it Hermione." James squeaked out in embarrassment.

Hermione stared at him for a second, "James only when you eat around my parents, I don't mind it much here, but there is a place and time for proper manners."

"Yes 'Mione." James mumbled, embarrassment once again hitting him.

"W-What did you call me?" Hermione was hiding her blush.

"'Mione? If you don't like it, I won't call you that." James whispered to her.

"I don't mind, but if I hear anyone but you calling me that, I will hex them into next year!"

The other three boys at the table grew quite, they knew very well that Hermione was capable of doing the very thing she said. After a bit of silence, James started up the conversation again, they talked about the fireworks, the food, quidditch, and about James' lesson, Fred and George weren't in the same year as them so they hadn't gotten to learn about it from James and they hadn't gotten to meet a real life thunderbird.

"So, you really made friends with a real thunderbird?" Fred asked in astonishment.

"Yeah their natural habitat is near my village," James said, "They are magnificent creatures, but if you ever meet one, remember that they deserve immense respect, be cautious around them." James went into teacher mode and explained what he had explained in his lesson.

"You know James," Hermione sighed, "you really are quite attractive when you go into your 'teacher mode'." She winked at him.

"oh, umm. Uhh. Th-thank you 'Mione." James stuttered as he blushed redder than the twin's hair.

The twins, Harry, and Hermione burst into laughter so loud that a couple students from the other houses turned to look. James buried his head in his arms to hide his embarrassment, Hermione, feeling a bit bad, cuddled into him, pushing his arms away so she could nestle into his chest. James instinctively wrapped Hermione up, the boys were really laughing now, so James grabbed Hermione and ran out of the Great Hall. They could hear Harry and the twins still laughing as they exited the hall.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Hermione frowned, "I do feel that way though, I don't have many people as smart as me, and since I am dating one of the smartest guys in Hogwarts, I like when you show it." It was Hermione's turn to blush.

James didn't know what to say so he picked her up and ran to the Gryffindor commons, everyone was at the Great Hall so it didn't take them long to reach the common room, as soon as they were in the commons, James plopped onto the couch and Hermione hopped into his lap. James stroked through her hair, sending a jolt of electricity down Hermione's spine and she sighed contentedly. She looked up at James and their lips met in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. James wasn't sure what possessed him to open his mouth in the kiss, but he did, and when Hermione's tongue slipped into his mouth his mind shut down. This was the best feeling James had ever felt and he wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione. They sat in that position, kissing, until the heard people gasping, cheering, and grumbling.

They quickly separated, blushing furiously as they realized that now every Gryffindor knew why they had run off during dinner, James was trying to cover Hermione because he knew she was mortified, He didn't regret anything, that was the best experience he had ever had.

"I am so sorry that we didn't think of doing this in privacy 'Mione." James whispered.

"I-It's fine, it was bloody brilliant!" Hermione giggled.

"'Mione?" James was surprised at her language, "You said bloody!" they both laughed.

James turned to the still shocked Gryffindor's, "What do you want?!" he shouted at them.

The Gryffindors scattered, they knew just how angry James could get, and they didn't want that, especially since the twins would prank anyone that utterly pissed off any of their friends. Neville practically ran up the stairs to get away from it all, he was still extremely shy and seeing a couple snog made him uncomfortable. After the Gryffindor's went about their business, Hermione curled up against James and just relaxed, Harry joined them soon after.

"So, I see you two are getting along." Harry had an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes, we are getting along extremely well, always have Harry." Hermione's voice was muffled because she had her face buried in James' side, "Is that a problem?"

"No," Harry scooted a bit away from them on the couch, "Sorry Hermione."

"Calm down mate," James chuckled, "She was messing with you."

"Oh." Harry mumbled with a smile on his face, "It's getting late, I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you up there James."

James nodded and turned his attention to the fire, it was lower than it is in the morning, giving the room a darker more comfortable feeling. He looked down at Hermione and smiled, she made him so happy, he felt safer with her around and she gave him purpose. She felt much the same way about James, He was protective but in a good way, he knew she could take care of herself but he protected her from unnecessary conflicts, curling up with him and falling asleep was one of her favorite things to do, second only to reading, and she trusted him a lot.

"James?" Hermione asked in a whisper, "Could you and your family come to our house for Christmas Holiday? Of course I will have to ask my mum and dad, but dad likes you quite a lot and I just really cant be away from you that long, and I-" Hermione was cut off by James picking her up and setting her on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck before he spoke softly.

"I don't think I could stay away from you that long either, just calm down, my mom loved England and I am sure she wont mind coming back. I wont be coming back for the scenery though," James chuckled, "I will only be there for you, and my presents of course. Hermione, love, we should probably go to bed now."

"whyyyyy?" Hermione groaned, "Fine. Goodnight." She kissed him goodnight and trudged happily upstairs.

James did the same and when he reached his room, he was bombarded with questions, 'did you snog' 'how was she?' 'were you good' 'did you get a grab mate'

"Boys, boys, I do not kiss and tell." James erupted in laughter, "I was fantastic by the way, I need sleep, goodnight boys."

"Whatever Casanova." Joked Harry.

They were soon all in bed and the lights were out, they all slept relatively well, however it was a different story in the girls dorm.

"Hermione!" all of the girls swamped her the second she walked into her room.

"How was he?" one asked.

"Did he treat you like a lady?" asked another.

"Ladies, let her breath first," said Padma Patil, after Hermione sat down, she launched into the questions, "How good was he Hermione? You simply must tell me; I have to give his fan club the good news."

"Padma, must you always mettle in other's affairs?" Hermione sighed; she knew they would get everything out of her, but she really hated it.

"The sooner you tell us the sooner you can go to bed."

With a sigh, Hermione gave up the information, "It was the best feeling I have ever had. He may be the only boy I've ever kissed but he is an amazing kisser, when he wraps his arms around me, I can't help but melt into his embrace, I feel so safe with him."

At this all the girls swooned, Hermione rolled her eyes, and then she went straight to bed. She dreamt of James and her after graduating Hogwarts, they had a son, a nice house and their dream jobs, it was perfect. She was abruptly pulled away from her dream by an owl landing on her stomach, she pulled the letter off of the owl's foot and it flew off.

'Dear Hermione,

Of course James and his family can come over for your Christmas holiday, we have enough guest rooms and your father and I can entertain them while you kids have fun with your presents and such. Beyond business, how is your relationship, have you kissed yet? You had better not do more than kissing young lady.

Love, mum'

She was so happy that James could come to her house for holiday, she got out a parchment and quill and wrote a response.

'Dear Mum,

Thank you so much for allowing James and his family to come over for the holiday! To answer your question, yes, we have kissed, it was great, and I loved it. I think I will need your help to get the best present for James, we have been together for quite some time now. Also, please do not tell dad that James and I have snogged, I don't want him to get overprotective suddenly. I will write you soon.

Love, Hermione

PS- he has given me a pet name, 'Mione, I quite like it and no you may not call me that.

After being satisfied that her letter was good enough, she went down to wait for James so that they could go to the owlery together. She was surprised that James was already down in the commons waiting for her.

"Hello dear," James said, turning his head to look at Hermione, "Did you sleep well? I hope the girls didn't bug you too much, I heard ALL about it from the girls in my so-called fan club." James chuckled as he saw the look in Hermione's eyes.

"I am so sorry James; they just drive me crazy and they always get information out of me!" Hermione groaned.

"It's alright 'Mione, at least all the other girls will leave you alone now that they know were together right?"

"No." Hermione's eyes filled with realization at what she had done.

"Why wouldn't they realize that I am happy with you?" James asked innocently.

"James, they're a fan club, they're obsessed with you. You almost have as many girls after you as Harry does. Now they are going to beg me to break up with you, they're going to say you deserve better." Hermione began to sniffle as tears were welling in her eyes.

Sensing the waterworks, James launched himself off the couch and grabbed her tight, in a protective embrace. "Hermione, I don't like other girls, don't worry." James said as he stroked her hair to sooth her.

James let her get on his back and they went down for breakfast, the usual weird looks were replaced with jealous looks, the boys were jealous of James for having girls trying to get to him, and the girls were jealous of Hermione for getting to James before they could. James didn't seem to notice until Fred bounced up beside him.

"Hey Jamesie boy," Fred said, "you do know how many boys are jealous of you right?"

"Hmm? Where?" James looked around and saw a seventh year Ravenclaw eye him angrily. "Oh, are they jealous that I'm dating Hermione?"

"No," George came up on James' other side, "it's that fan club James, girls have been following you everywhere, or starting rumors that Hermione is only dating you so that she can destroy your leading scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's ridiculous!" James shouted; he had never got involved in drama so he wasn't really aware that this was common among pre-pubescent kids stuck in a castle for the school year, "Who would do that?"

"Desperate girls, you have girls from every year after you James!" Fred said.

"We know you're loyal to Hermione, but you have plenty of options James." George chuckled

A slapping sound could be heard as Hermione slapped both Fred and George simultaneously. They grumbled in pain and led the couple through the large doors to the Great Hall, they went to their normal spot Lee Jordan had joined them today.

"James!" Lee greeted, "I see you have quite the following, a dashing young keeper, one of the best in a long time at that, must have many options." Hermione gave him a death glare, "I'm only kidding Hermione." Lee nervously chuckled.

"I know, I just don't appreciate all of these girls looking at James like he's a piece of meat!" Hermione growled, she looked around and many girls that were staring at James looked away quickly after seeing the look Hermione gave them.

"If anyone is allowed to look at him like that, it's you. Right Hermione?" Fred laughed, trying to get her attention back on more pleasant matters.

"Fred, I should skin you alive," Hermione said, she turned to James and whispered in his ear, "But you are quite a handsome piece of meat."

"Oh, umm, uhhh, I-I think I have to umm uhhh help Hagrid with umm… CLASSES!" James shot out of his seat, he grabbed a piece of bacon and a slice of toast and ran out of the Great Hall.


	24. Chapter 23

James did actually have to help Hagrid this morning, but not for another hour. Hermione's words rang out in his head.

_"You are quite a handsome piece of meat."_

James wasn't scared of their relationship, he just had no idea what he needed to do in a relationship, so he went to the library, Hermione's habits were rubbing off on him. 'research, maybe I'll know what to do then', he chuckled as he realized just how much like Hermione he sounded, researching how to be in a healthy relationship wouldn't hurt though.

"Excuse me, Miss Pince?" James asked.

The librarian turned to face him, "How may I help you Mr. Smith? Looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes actually, but it is a bit embarrassing, you see I like my girlfriend a lot, but I just don't know the first thing about relationships!" James quietly cried.

"Hmmm, I think I have just the book, don't let Miss Granger catch you with it, it's not bad but I know her quite well, she will tell you 'You're the best boyfriend in the world, you don't need this' then she will most likely get mad at me for giving it to you." Miss Pince chuckled a bit, Hermione was one of her favorite students at Hogwarts.

"Th-Thank you Ma'am." James grabbed the book and speed-walked to the back of the library.

He sat down and looked at the cover, 'Guide to Love in Youth', it was a very old book, the spine creaked as he opened it and he knew that he would need to be extremely careful with this. As he began to read, he realized that he was doing at least _some_ things right; he was showing Hermione attention, he spent alone time with her, made sure she was comfortable, gave her kisses and hugs and that sort of thing. Overall the book was extremely helpful, he would most definitely put this knowledge to use.

Speaking of his new knowledge, he could hear Hermione asking Miss Pince if James was at the library, He quickly got out his Care of Magical Creatures teaching schedule out and looked as if he had been studying. He looked up, a sparkle in his eye the second he saw Hermione, the love he had for her strangely amplified after seeing her.

"How are you love?" James shot out of his chair and gestured to the booth that he had been sitting in, he gingerly took her bag from her and set it on the table. "would you like to join me?"

Hermione looked at James, his behavior was much more… mature. She eagerly took her seat and felt a hand rest on her thigh, "Well well, what a gentleman." Hermione chirped happily at the extra attention James was giving her, his eyes were solely on her as if his work wasn't even there, "Should I expect more of this?"

James had been looking lovingly at Hermione, nothing else in the world mattered to him besides that girl, "Why yes, you should. I have realized that I have not been the best boyfriend, and before you yell at me and tell me I was, hear me out. Yes, I did do all the things a boyfriend should do, but, I didn't however show you just how much I love and respect you, you are the smartest person I know and you deserve immense respect 'Mione, but I also love you and sometimes I cant keep my hands off of you," James could feel the heat Hermione's face was radiating, she had the reddest blush he had ever seen, "Hermione, I want you to know that you don't have to worry about those other girls, I only have eyes for you."

Hermione did something she hadn't done since first year when the troll attacked her, she cried, these however were tears of pure joy, she grabbed onto James and just cried. 'did I say something wrong?' he was starting to panic when suddenly Hermione grabbed his face and crashed her lips into his, it wasn't a clean kiss, it was full of emotion and quite possibly passion, it was a lovely kiss, nonetheless. It was when Hermione slid her tongue into his mouth that he lost control, he grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap, never breaking the kiss, his hands went up into her bushy brown curls and he tangled them firmly into her nest of hair. Hermione was feeling a constant stream of electricity running up her spine as James dominated the kiss, she was by no means complaining though, she moaned into the kiss and held on as if this would be the last kiss she would ever receive.

They finally separated when they needed breath and James looked at the glassy eyed girl on his lap, he felt immense joy whenever she was with him, but this took the cake, he was mesmerized by her pure beauty, the brown nest of curls in which his hands were currently rooted, her chocolate brown eyes that were half lidded at the current moment, her subtle feminine curves, it was perfect for James and he wanted no one else.

"'Mione?" James felt her look at him, "I love you."

Hermione felt joy beyond description, this is a moment that she would never forget, "James, I love you too."

With that, they sat there, they missed their first class, but James was sure Hagrid would understand, he could teach the students about blast-ended skrewts on his own. Right now, all James cared about was Hermione, he refused to let her off of his lap, and she was currently curled into him as close as she could possibly get, this was heaven. She completely forgot the fact that she was missing a class.

"Mr. Smith, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall called out to the almost empty common room.

There was a large amount of noise as the professor ran to see what was the matter, she saw a very disheveled Hermione sitting on a very happy James, "Junior professor, I hope this is a one time thing, while Hagrid is a very capable teacher he still enjoys your assistance, and you kept a student form class."

"S-Sorry Professor," James was now blushing uncontrollably, "I-It won't happen again ma'am."

"Ma'am could you tell our next professor that we might be late, we should probably take showers." Hermione stated.

"Yes, I can Ms. Granger." With that McGonagall walked out.

James and Hermione didn't immediately leave though, they knew there was still ten minutes of Hagrid's class left so they went back to snogging passionately for ten minutes. after that they hurriedly got ready for their showers, once that was done they waited for Harry to come find them.

"There you two are, where the bloody hell were you?" Harry asked.

"Sno-" James looked over to Hermione for confirmation, she just shrugged, "Making out."

"YOU GOT HERMIONE TO SKIP A CLASS BY SNOGGING?" Harry yelled.

"Way to go James." Called the twins.

Many girls were now approaching James and Hermione, furious, "How could you Hermione?" one of them asked.

"Back off, that is my girlfriend you are talking to." Barked James, "Leave her alone I initiated the kiss!"

James' statement sent the common room into a cacophony of cheers, and of disapproving yells.

"How could you do that to me James," Cried a third year with curly blonde hair, "We were meant to be, but I guess I will just have to hex you till you dump that stupid slag!"

This set James off; his wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye "Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!" the streams of the spells shot out of his wand with a sense of fury, they hit the girl square in the chest, and she hit the floor stiff as a board.

"Anyone else want to try to rule my life?" James spun to look at everyone in the common room, they could see the power rolling off of him. The common room portrait hole swung open and McGonagall and Dumbledore stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this!" Dumbledore shouted as he looked at the girl in the full body bind, "Who did this?"

"It was me Headmaster sir, she threatened to hex Hermione, I saw her reach for her wand, and I disarmed and subdued her, if she has any injuries it will only be bruises, I did nothing else sir, I promise." James replied, standing up tall to let Dumbledore know he wasn't afraid.

"Most unfortunate that it had to come to this, why had she threatened Hermione? Mr. Smith, do you have an answer for that?" McGonagall pitched in.

"Some Gryffindors saw Hermione and I umm kissing," James cringed at having to tell his Head of House and Headmaster that he had kissed his girlfriend, "And apparently the fan club, that I never knew I had, wasn't pleased and they started yelling and making a scene. When I told everyone that it wasn't Hermione's fault and that I was the one who initiated the kiss, they lost it, and this girl threatened her."

"Very well, I am glad that you were able to not hurt her, but next time try not to use your wand. Mr. Potter I would like to see you after lunch, Mr. Smith and Ms. Granger are welcome to join you." With that Dumbledore walked away from the scene.

"Mr. Smith I will allow you to relieve Ms. Polth of her full body bind, remember the spell ins Finite Incantatum." McGonagall ushered some Gryffindors out of the common room and took her leave.

James mumbled the spell and began to walk around when he heard Hermione whispering to the girl.

"James is mine," Hermione growled lowly, "if you think he deserves better I agree, but he chose me and I will not lose him without a fight, and I may not be as fast as James, but I will still hex a bitch." Hermione stood up, straightened her uniform, and smiled as she walked up to James and hooked her arm in his. "Are you ready love?"

"Y-Yes, let's go 'Mione." James had to hold back a nervous laugh.

**Author note: This one isn't as long, sorry for that. I have been extremely busy as of late and I am currently running on fumes (haven't slept in about three days) but I am still here, this story is not gone! Have a great day**


	25. urgent announcement

Dear readers,

I am sorry, I think it is best if I put this story on hiatus, my mental health isn't doing well as of late and I have lost my muse. I do not know when or if this story will be continued, I may try to write other stories to see if I have just lost interest in this one or if writing is just not a thing for me at this current moment. I owe all of you a lot of apologies, I am so sorry for those that have waited so long (a month I think) for the next chapter. Again, thank you to all my readers, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to PM me.

Love, James A. Smith


End file.
